Silent and Sightless
by your knight in tinfoil armor
Summary: The sealing went wrong, and everythings gone to hell. Full summary inside. AU Naru? Under Hiatus.
1. The Beginning

_Hi, this is the first little bit of a story I just thought up, it's called Silent and Sightless:_

**(-)**

_Summary: What if the sealing with the Kyuubi had gone wrong? And the Fourth had found out and did something to make it go horribly, horribly right? Which resulted in a way no one had thought it could? This time, though, it's different, instead of just being the Kyuubi's container Naruto is now also blind and mute. Naruto finds the world can be evil in so many ways. Sometimes what's right for the village isn't always what's right for everyone else._

**(-)**

**Scroll I:**

**The Beginning**

**(-)**

The Kyuubi attack caught Kohona unprepared, and it was quickly thrown into chaos. The lesser shinobi were falling right and left, and, while the more powerful shinobi were not being killed off as fast, there had not been many of them in the beginning and every loss was taking its toll.

**(-)**

The AnBu were being slightly more successful then the rest, and while they had lesser numbers and no experience in fighting such a foe they were still the only thing keeping the Kyuubi at bay and Kohona from falling.

An AnBu wearing an inu mask looked up from using a water jutsu to put out a fire that was spreading towards the trees, and saw that a fiery red, chakra infused tail, was heading straight towards his companion, another AnBu wearing and tori mask. For a split second, the inu AnBu stood there, his eyes widening, then even as the tail was closing in on his the tori AnBu, he shouted at her to run.

As the tori AnBu half turned around, time seemed to slow for the inu masked one as he watched her turn right into the path of the oncoming tail, and time went even slower as he watched her fall to the ground coughing up blood after the tail passed through her like she wasn't even there.

As quickly as it had happened, time speed up again and the inu AnBu shook off his daze and ran towards his lovers side as fast as he could.

"Rin..." the inu AnBu sobbed as he picked up her slowly dieing body and cradled it to his chest.

"...Ka...Kashi...?" Rin whispered questioningly as she felt herself growing cold and struggled to open her eyes to see her last remaining teammate and lover one last time.

"Shh... Rin, shh, I'll go get a medic you wait here," Kakashi answered as he started to get up, until he felt a weak tug on his arm.

"No... gonna die... wanna be... with you... last time..." Rin muttered as she felt her strength leaving her.

"No, no, Rin you're not going to die, you can't die, not you..." Kakashi assured her as tears entered his eyes. Even though his mind told him of the unlikely ness of that possibility, his heart refused to believe it.

"No..." she coughed up more blood and cursed as she felt her self growing weaker, "'M gonna... die. No... stopping... it," she needed to tell him this, dammit! She needed to tell him to save Kohona... her home... and to take care of himself and sensei, "Save... home, ta... take care... of sen... sei and... you...r se...self..." there she had said it, now she could die in peace. "Bye... Ka..."

"No, Rin your no- Rin? Rin? Answer me Rin!" Kakashi started to cry as it became obvious even to him that she was not going to answer.

Gently he laid her down and, leaning down gave her a kiss. One filled with sorrow, love and loss.

He stood up, more determined then ever and vowed, though silently, to himself, that he would do anything to keep his village safe.

An hour and many, many, justu's later he decided that he shouldn't be so hasty to make his promises the next time -he refused to believe there wouldn't be one-, this one had almost cost him his life multiple times already. The only reassurance he and his companions had was when a runner had come by and informed them that the Fourth (his sensei) had a way to defeat the great nine-tails, but he needed time. And they would do anything to give that time to him.

**(-)**

He screamed and struggled to get away even though he knew that he couldn't. Even as the AnBu took him away and he saw his parents fall, Iruka swore vengeance on the beast that had killed his parents and destroyed his life.

**(-)**

She was fighting the beast with everything she had and it still wasn't working as well as it should. Anko turned and ran when those glowing red eyes -they reminded her too, too much of Orochimaru- turned towards her. She ran all the way around the beast before those dreaded red eyes turned away. Only when she felt them gone did she stop running. "Damn…." she murmured, cursing herself for her weaknesses. When she looked up and went back to fighting, the tears were gone, but the hurt remained.

**(-)**

'Not gonna die, not gonna die, not gonna die….' he chanted in his mind, even as he dodged the tails and flames of the great Kyuubi. He was young still, but he was training in the ways of the mind and how to get information out of the enemy, but Ibiki was a firm believer that if you set your mind to it, you could do any thing. So he kept up his desperate chant as the ground shattered, the sky fell and fellow ninja died around him, and he dodged, his chant became louder and louder, and before he realized it he was shouting it out. "I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!"

**(-)**

She didn't get the point, it was coming, coming, coming and no one could stop it, so why were they fighting? If they were running then they wouldn't all be dieing, so she thought they should run. Kurenai didn't get it, but she fought anyway.

**(-)**

He was getting desperate, but he wouldn't fall, at least, not until, _he_ came. He had sworn to protect this village with his life, and that was just what he was gonna do. It didn't matter that his comrades kept falling, as long as he was up and protecting his village. Jiraiya new it was probably hopeless, but he kept fighting anyway.

**(-)**

He was trying to help, but they just couldn't seem to work with him, he was a jack of all trades, but he was still young. They didn't know where to put him, and it was driving them crazy even as people -ninja's- were dieing all around them. Asuma didn't get why, but he shrugged and stayed with them.

**(-)**

They were dieing, dieing, dieing! And she couldn't do anything to help them. There was too much blood! And _she_ had picked the worst time to have the baby, and no one could give her the help she needed! And there was blood and too much of it! Tsunade knew _she_ had little chance of making it, but she still tried.

**(-)**

He knew now wasn't the time, so he just struggled threw it all he could. He had all ready opened seven of the gates to the max, but they didn't seem to be doing much damage. Gai knew it was risky, and that he would probably die, but he thought it was part of what little chance they had. So he opened it all.

**(-)**

He knew he shouldn't be fighting this, and that he should be home with his wife, but the beast did not give him any chance. He would protect them all as best he could, and he thought that he could do it pretty damn well. He couldn't let the monster get his wife, and their unborn child. So Hiashi turned on the Byakugan and fought as hard as he could. For the dead, for the living, and for those yet to be born.

**(-)**

He was stalling, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He knew if he went out there that he would die, and if anything was to happen to the current Hokage, then the village would need him. So it was with relief that Sarutobi sighed when the messenger told him that Arashi needed him. He didn't want to die, not yet.

**(-)**

The Hokage was ready. He had prepared himself for this. He would be strong. He could do this! But… He couldn't. He broke down the minute he heard the news. They had done what they could, but they had not been able to save his wife, they said that the blood loss had been too much, and that she had died just after giving birth, and giving a name to their child. Naruto… as he held the baby in his arms, Arashi felt his world crumbling around him. He had known that what he was about to do would make his wife hate him, for doing this to his, their child, but he had thought that she would at least be their to raise him, and protect him from the hate of the villagers, but now he knew she would never be able to. As unlikely as it would be, he could only hope that the villagers would respect his dieing wish, and treat his child well, even though they would never know he was his.

Arashi jerked when he felt the hand on his shoulder, and sighed in relief when it only turned out to be the Third.

The man smiled thinly at him, and asked, "You called?"

Arashi nodded jerkily, and looked back down at the peacefully sleeping boy in his arms.

"Your child?" the Third asked knowingly.

"Yes."

"I see." the man nodded again, "What did you need me for?"

The new Hokage looked up at the third with haunted eyes. "I need you to make sure nothing goes wrong with the sealing." Arashi started to turn around, but stopped when he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. He looked up. The Third was no longer smiling.

"What sealing?" he asked, praying that it was not what he thought it was.

Unfortunately, with one look down at the bundle in his arms Arashi confirmed his worst fears.

The elderly mans frown deepened, and he said, "He will be ostracized you know. Can you do this to your own child?"

When Arashi looked up at Sarutobi again, the pain in the younger mans eyes made him loosen his grip on his shoulder and his expression softened.

"It's the only thing I can do." Said Arashi softly, and turned to go again.

The older man sighed and followed him out the door.

**(-)**

They had headed to an empty white, room immediately after leaving the Hokage's office, and had started to place seals all along the floor, to and from baby Naruto. They worked in silence, each to their own thoughts.

Finally the former Hokage asked, "How will you do this? Surely you can't take the baby with you when you go to fight the demon?"

The newly appointed Hokage sighed, and said, "I am going to summon Gamabunta to take me to the battle field, and then I'll seal the Kyuubi with the Shiki Fūjin, then I will have Gamabunta take me back here, where I will seal the Kyuubi into Naruto with the Hakke no Fūin Shiki."

Sarutobi sighed, resigned, but asked, "And you can't use anyone else?"

"I couldn't do that to my people, Sarutobi, and even if I could it wouldn't work. It has to be a new born baby, anyone older and the chakra won't adapt to their system and they will die, leaving the Kyuubi free to reform in the under world and start its rein of terror anew." the Forth responded.

Sarutobi sighed, and accepted the fact that the child would have to die, even if Arashi would never know it. He would kill the child himself right after the sealing, and Arashi would die in peace thinking that his child would live a long happy life. The child would be too much of a risk to the village, so he would have to die, and the poor boy would have no parents, so it would be kinder this way. Unfortunately, no matter how much Sarutobi tried to convince himself of this, he still felt like he was doing something wrong.

**(-)**

The room was set, and now all he had to do, was go out there and get the soul. He knew that he should have had more time with his family, but he was pretty confident that his team, or what was left of it, would raise his son well. That is, until he heard of Rin's death. He knew that Kakashi would be broken up and in no shape to take care of anyone now, and especially after Arashi's own death, and he also new he had only one person left that he could ask. So he turned to his predecessor and asked, "Will you take care of my son when I'm gone?"

The Third looked up, startled, and thought, 'I really don't want to lie to him, but he can't know that his son is going to die.' So instead, Sarutobi smiled, hoped his successor would not see through his lie, and responded, "Of course."

Arashi nods, not trusting his voice, and turns to leave.

"Be careful, Arashi. You'll only get one chance at this." Sarutobi cautions and warns.

He nods again, and leaves the room swiftly.

**(-)**

_Why? _That's all he wanted to ask. The Kyuubi had been his friend, the guardian of their village for so long, that only he knew it, and that was just because he had accidentally wandered into its cave, as a youth. Arashi had a question, and he was determined to ask it.

**(-)**

He had summoned Gamabunta, and was on his way to the battle field. They rode and jumped and walked and ran, past the dead and the wounded _and those yet to die_. And they didn't stop. There was no time, they had to do this now, and then save as many lives as they could.

As they reached the Kyuubi, the Demon, the _Protector_, they finally slow down, but only a little.

After several moments, the Kyuubi turned around, looked at them with its red, red eyes and Arashi new that this was not his friend, the look in those eyes was too crazy.

But he had to know, before he sealed him, if their was any of his friend left in there. So he called, as only he could to his friend, "Why, Kyuubi? Why are you doing this?"

The demon growled, and said nothing. Then he charged.

Arashi, knew that the Kyuubi he had known was gone, and after reminding himself that he needed to get to work _now_, urged Gamabunta forward.

Once the Fourth was close enough to the Kyuubi to make it, he jumped. The Shiki Fūjin was a close range jutsu, and Arashi needed to actually be touching the Kyuubi for it to work. As he had predicted, Arashi landed on the Great Kyuubi's nose, and immediately started into the hand seals necessary for this technique, his face grim. He would miss his friend, he knew, but he had to do this.

Once he had finished the long line of seals, Arashi slammed the heels of his palms into the Kyuubi's skull. Immediately, the fox stopped fighting and its red eyes glazed over. Arashi could feel the pull of the death god on his soul, but he resisted it stubbornly, he still had work to do.

The Hokage turned and jumped onto Gamabunta's head, and the giant frog immediately took off towards the sealing room.

Unknown to either of them, two things happened, the Nine-tails giant body turned to dust the instant Arashi left its head, and they had left exhausted and thankful ninja in their dust.

**(-)**

In five minutes time, Arashi had arrived at the sealing room and dismissed Gamabunta. The pull on his soul was getting stronger as he continued to lose strength. He needed to finish this up, and soon.

He stumbled into the room and without looking around knelt down beside the sleeping baby. He looked sadly at his son for a minute before starting another long line of seals, these ones for the Hakke no Fūin Shiki.

As he reached the end of the seals, Naruto's deep blue eye's opened, and as he stared at his father with love, Arashi started to have doubts. Could he really do this to his son? Could he leave him alone in a village that would hate him for what his father had done? Granted, the Third would be there, but he would also be old and taking up the Hokage duties again, so he would not be able to watch after Naruto all the time.

As soon as Arashi finish the last seal, he immediately knew that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Red.

Everything was a deep blood red. The color of the Nine-tails chakra. And it was all flowing out of his little baby boy.

Arashi struggled to figure out what was wrong, but even with all his acclaimed genus, the Hokage could not figure it out. At least not until he looked into his sons slowly reddening eyes.

Arashi had had doubts, and that had weakened the seal, the Kyuubi's chakra was not mixing as it should, and it was slowly over whelming Naruto.

Quickly, Arashi struggled to pour more of his own chakra into the boy, to help him battle the Kyuubi's. Slowly, ever so slowly the red chakra diminished as the seal went to work.

Exhausted, Arashi looked down into his son's eyes and realized that they were unfocussed. 'Oh, no….' the Fourth Hokage thought despairingly. Naruto was blind. The red chakra had overloaded his system before Arashi had managed to push it back with his own, and had started to shut down Naruto's body. It had reached his eyes first and had managed to shut off Naruto's visual system before they had managed to make it retreat.

Arashi smiled softly, even as his strength left him and he started to fall, as his son began to wail and proved that he had a healthy set of lungs, and that his other systems were okay.

The Fourth Hokage died with a smile on his face.

**(-)**

Sarutobi sighed, he wished it did not have to turn out like this, but he was certain that it could not continue any other way.

He stood up and slowly walked up to the still form of the Fourth Hokage and his crying son, Naruto.

As the Third gazed upon the face of the boy he noticed that there were three diagonal lines, like whiskers on each of the boy's cheeks. A remnant of the Kyuubi he realized.

Slowly, the Third brought up the kunai that he had pulled from his pouch, and lifted it above his head…

**Gush…**

…And brought it down on unsuspecting, blind, Narutos' throat.

The cries were cut off abruptly as the Sarutobi slit Naruto's throat. Unfortunately, for Sarutobi, the wound healed almost immediately, with only a long jagged scar. So he tried again. It healed again, only faster this time. Growing desperate, the Third started slashing away with the kunai at any where he could reach, but he tried for vital organs. All wounds healed, but all left scars. Soon, the wounds were healed as soon as the kunai left the boys' skin.

Frantic at this point, the Third brought the kunai to bare, in Naruto's heart, but it was not to be as the wound healed even as it was being made.

With that the Third snapped out of it. This wasn't working, and was it really worth it to kill one boy on the off chance that the seal might break? No. It wasn't.

Sarutobi stood up slowly, and picked up the scar covered Naruto. As he walked out of the room and into the rest room, Naruto didn't make a sound. The Third wondered at that, but let it go, for now.

When he reached the bath room, Sarutobi walked over to the sink and ran the cold water, then he placed Naruto under it. When Naruto opened his mouth in a silent scream, Sarutobi realized the consequences of his actions and a tear rolled down his withered old cheek.

'_What have I done?'_

**(-)**

_18/06-6:00 pm- And there you go! Kakashi and Iruka's parts in chapter one. Not the whole thing but I'm working on it. I'll do them in each of a couple Jonins and pre-Jonins point of views so don't worry the actual chapter will be longer then this. Please respond!_

**(-)**

_-Kirsten (Sis is playing a game with Big Sis)_

**(-)**

_5/19/06-6:57 pm- Edit- Added Anko's part, now just eight more to go._

**(-)**

_5/19/06-11:14 pm- Edit- I've done Ibiki's part now… seven more. In this Ibiki is 15 so he's supposed to be a little childish. I'm actually astonished that people like my story and it's not even a full chapter! I've gotten more reviews in four hours from this story then I did from my other one in a year._

**(-)**

_5/20/06-7:52 pm- Edit- I've now done a lot more, and I'll I need to do is Arashi. O.K. I know that they all sound a little mad, but there supposed to. How would you stay sane if you were out of your mind with fear?_

**(-)**

_5/20/06-10:17 pm- Okay just a bit more on this chapter and I'm done, I'll either finish this up tonight or tomorrow morning._

**(-)**

_5/21/06- 12:29 pm- Wow! This is turning out longer than I thought it would! I think that their will be only two more installments, the battle field and sealing, and the reactions._

**(-)**

_5/21/06- 5:45 pm- Gah! So long! O.K. This time I'm certain I only have two more scenes, but I still need that question answered._

**(-)**

_5/21/06- 7:09 pm- Okay, this is turning out a lot longer than I thought it would, but oh well. I am no longer going to give out how many more installments I think that there are going to be, because I always exceed it. I still need vote's people!_

**(-)**

_5/21/06- 8:19 pm- I took some liberties with the seals because they didn't have much info on them on Wikipedia. Now people, I can promise you that this chapter is coming to a close soon, so don't worry. I will try to update this at least once a week people, but reviews will help that go faster. Now people, please, before I go ballistic ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! _

**(-)**

_7/12/06- 1:19 pm- I finally finished it! Yes! Okay now, please drop a review!_

**(-)**

_**Important! I need a vote on whether I should do the rest in first person point of view (I, me) or third person point of view (him, her). I need at least 5 reviews on this before I can do the next chapter.**_


	2. Year I: Of Choices

_Hi! It's me again with the second chapter! The votes are 4 to 2 in favor of first person-point-of-view, so let's get this story on!_

**(-)**

**Scroll II: **

**Year I.**

**(-)**

The baby boy was blond with unfocused, gazed blue eyes, and was also the object of many of the villagers hate. The villager, had, after learning of the sealing of the Kyuubi, and the Fourth's death, taken to putting all of their hates and angers into Naruto's personification.

Many had called for the boy's death, but the Third had over ruled them. He kept from them the boy's parentage, and that he had, in fact, tried to kill the boy himself. He knew that if they knew of that, then their anger and fear would consume them, and causes them to call even more insistently for the boy's death.

The fear and hatred had gotten so bad, that the villager's and ninja populace had sent many assassins after the boy, but all had been stopped. After the fifteenth attempt,

Sarutobi declared a law that anyone that tried to talk about the Kyuubi's sealing, or threaten the boy, would be sentenced to death.

Since the Third had promised the boy's father to look after Naruto, Sarutobi had decided to keep his promise after his failure to kill the boy. He would have adopted the boy, except for the fact that he was Hokage, and that would place too much risk on Naruto, and he really had no time to be taking care of a baby, the Third decided to assign some AnBu to watch after the boy, and keep him from harm.

That turned out to be a bad idea.

Instead of decreasing the number of attacks on Naruto, the numbers had increased substantially, and the boy ended up in the hospital at least once a week. Also the nurses and doctors at the hospital did not treat Naruto well, and they only gave him the bare minimum of treatment, and that was only when the Hokage himself was there!

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. This was turning out to be a long day. He had to find yet another care taker for the barely one year old Naruto, as the most recent one had abandoned him. Again.

**(-)**

Naruto didn't know why he kept being left alone, or why he saw strange things when he dreamed. He didn't know why things were shouted at him, or why he was hit. He didn't know why he couldn't make the strange noises or what 'Demon', or 'Evil Fox Spawn', meant, but he knew that those certain noises were hurtful.

All he knew, was that one of the things was kind, and made strange noises when it was around. He also knew that he liked this thing.

Earlier, Naruto had been picked up, and taken somewhere else and then set down. He had then felt the other presence move away, and leave him alone.

He had been sad, but this kind of thing had happened before, they were normal, like being hit, of feeling sharp pointy things, or being hurt, or hearing things scream at him and things trying to kill him.

So he had accepted it, but it still hurt.

**(-)**

Sarutobi sighed, he had a large choice of ninja for the job of guarding Naruto, but he didn't want to pick the wrong one. Again.

He sighed again, and looked down at his list:

**Aburame Shibi**

**Akimichi Choza**

**Baraki Ebisu**

**Benkaithro Kismet**

**Centro Selma **

**Darkye Theca **

**Ephraim Telcan **

**Gekko Hayate**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Hyuuga Hizashi**

**Inuzuka Hana**

**Inuzuka Tsume**

**Lento Sepia**

**Maito Gai**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Morino Ibiki**

**Namiashi Raido**

**Nara Shikaku**

**Sarutobi Asuma**

**Shiranui Genma**

**Uzuki Yugao**

**Uchiha Fugaku**

**Uchiha Mikoto**

**Yamanaka Inoichi**

**Yūhi Kurenai**

**Yamashiro Aoba**

Sarutobi knew that some of the names would not be used, as they had already tried and failed to perform adequately.

After he crossed off those names Sarutobi looked over his list again:

**Aburame Shibi**

**Gekko Hayate**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Hyuuga Hizashi**

**Inuzuka Hana**

**Maito Gai**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Morino Ibiki**

**Sarutobi Asuma**

**Shiranui Genma**

**Uzuki Yugao**

**Yūhi Kurenai**

Also, some of the people needed time to grieve for lost loved ones, and could not take care of a child at this time. So sighing, Sarutobi crossed out more names and looked once more at his new list:

**Aburame Shibi**

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Maito Gai**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Morino Ibiki**

**Yūhi Kurenai**

Currently, some of the people on this list were on mission, so they were not options for now. Quickly, the Third revised his list, and looked at it again:

**Hyuuga Hiashi**

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Yūhi Kurenai**

The Hokage looked at his list again, and felt satisfied, these people would do, they had shown no signs of hostility towards the boy, and if there were three people to care for him, all the better. Also, he didn't know how he could narrow his list down any more.

Decision made, the Hokage sat up and set his guards to fetch the three people on his list.

**(-)**

Hiashi was surprised when one of the Hokage's own personal guards came and told him that he was wanted in the Hokage's office as soon as he could arrive, which meant _now_.

But he stood up, explained to his new born daughter that he had to go, and left for the Thirds office.

**(-)**

Anko was startled when an AnBu sought her out at the Dango stand, but understood when he explained that the Hokage wanted her in his office when it was convenient, which of course, meant _now_.

So she finished her Dango, paid for her food, stood up, and followed the AnBu to the Hokage tower.

**(-)**

Kurenai was a little surprised when the AnBu showed up and requested, on behalf of the Hokage, that she come by his office when she could, which, on further consideration, meant _now_.

So she stood up, dusted herself off, and left with the AnBu.

**(-)**

Sarutobi looked at the three assembled before him, and was a bit taken aback by what he saw.

Kurenai looked a bit startled, but accepting.

Hiashi was as cool as ever.

And Anko looked excited.

Over all, he had hoped for this kind of reaction, but this was better then he had expected. He had just told them what their mission would be, and with very little complaint, which was more for forms sake anyway, they had accepted it and waited for the rest of the info.

Sarutobi nodded, and hoped he hadn't mad the wrong decision. Again.

**(-)**

Baby Naruto was alarmed when he felt more things enter his space, he was scared when the things came towards him, afraid that they were going to hurt him.

So, he was very relieved when one of the things picked him up, and all of them started to make strange, soothing noises.

By the time they started walking Naruto was fast asleep.

**(-)**

Kurenai sighed, and handed Naruto to Anko, so she could grab the keys from her pocket, and unlock the door to the temporary apartment where she and Anko were staying for the duration of the mission.

Once the door was open, Kurenai snatched a sleeping Naruto back from Anko, just as the older woman was about to wake him.

"Don't do that, you could wake him."

Anko looked slightly abashed, "Gomen…" she mumbled.

Anko then sighed, as much as she liked the kid, she knew that this was going to take away some of her alone time, and she wasn't sure that she could along well enough with Hiashi, the stoic bastard, or Kurenai, the perfect kunoichi.

They both entered the two bed room apartment and headed for the nursery room. The two kunoichi's would be living here, while taking care of Naruto, while Hiashi would come by everyday, but would stay with his family at night.

The kunoichi's reached the room and, after setting Naruto down, headed towards the kitchen. Once they got there, they both looked in the refrigerator to see what they could have for dinner.

"Dango." Said Anko, at the same time Kurenai said, "Miso."

They eyed each other warily, before both sighed, thinking, _'This will take some getting used to.'_

**(-)**

_5/22/06- 5:18 pm- I just wrote this up, and now the first part of chapter 2 is ready. In the next 10 chapters I am going to do 1 year, until Naruto's 11. Also who should be on Naruto's team? Oh, this chapter is not finished yet, this is just the first part._

**(-)**

_5/22/06- 5:54 pm- Edit- Added a new part, but it's still not finished. Still need that question answered people._

**(-)**

_5/22/06- 9:20 pm- Edit- I have added some more and I think it's pretty good, but, the of course, I wrote it. X Now I have to get off the computer now, but if you have any questions, just ask them in your reviews, and I'll try to get back to you. See ya!_

**(-)**

_5/23/06- 8:05 am- Okay still some more on this chapter, but it's all most done, and I hope to have it out by the end of the day. Bye!_

**(-)**

_5/23/06- 4:41 pm- Edit- 1231853211- Ti tsop neht retpahc a hsinif ro ,ma I sa enitnoc ,etov a ekat ll'I os sretpahc etadpu I yaw eht tuoba gninialpmoc elpoep fo tol a dah ev'I dna ,owt retpahc rof ti s'tat ,yako. _


	3. Year II: Of Decisions

_Hello! I'm back again with year two!_

**(-)**

**Scroll III: **

**Year II**

**(-)**

Kurenai looked up, and absently, excepted the message from the bird fluttering in the window. It had been a year or so, since she and Anko had started living together, and just as long since she, Hiashi, and Anko had started the mission to take care of Naruto.

It was a little hard at times, but any misgiving's that they had had in the beginning, had long since disappeared. Though sometimes it was hard to tell when Naruto needed them, as he couldn't make a sound, and they had made mistakes, they had all learned to love little Naruto as their own.

Kurenai had taken up the role of a mother for little Naruto.

Hiashi had turned out to be a good father for him, as he knew what to expect from him thanks to his own little girl.

And Anko had become an older sister figure for him.

Also the attacks on the boy had all but stopped, as the three of them would glare at anyone who even looked the wrong way at him.

Kurenai opened the letter and started to read.

_'Is it about Naruto?'_

**(-)**

Anko looked up, _'Hn, annoying bird…'_ she thought, even as she excepted the letter. She was currently in a Dango stand next to the Hokage tower, trying to help a two year old Naruto understand people. They had, (Naruto's extended family) decided that they would try to teach Naruto every thing they knew, so that eventually, he could defend himself, and to do that, they first had to teach Naruto to be aware of what was going on. So far, he could walk well, and understood simple words, but could not communicate with them beyond a simple yes, or no.

She was happy with her life now, and she wasn't motivated on revenge, she could relax and play with her family, and be with people who didn't shun her.

In the beginning, there had been a lot of assignation attempts, and they had stopped most of them, but a few had gotten to Naruto and left some nasty scars, especially one that had destroyed his left eye, for all that it was worth. It went from his temple, down his face, over his eye. Then it twisted and ran over the bridge of his nose, down his cheek. Then the attacker had gotten creative and tried to take off Naruto's head, but all he succeeded in doing was scaring Naruto all the way around his neck several times. The scar then ran down his back and twisted over his right side, before going across his kidneys, and back up to his heart. They had gotten that attacker alive, and tortured him for hours, on what he had done to Naruto.

Anko sighed, now the attacks had narrowed down to about once a week, and if she was counting right, there had been over four-hundred-seventy-three, attacks since she had gotten this job.

Anko looked at Naruto again, happily eating Dango, and then opened the letter.

_'Now, to see what he wants…'_

**(-)**

Hiashi looked up as a bird fluttered into his training grounds. He could see that this bird was from the Hokage. He reached up and took the letter, and dismissed his daughter to go see her mother.

Naruto had improved a lot since they first found him. At first he had shied away from them whenever they came near, and he was scared most of the time. Now he was still shy and scared, but not around them, he was more cheerful as well, but not obsessively so.

Kurenai and Anko, along with himself, had desided to train Naruto to be a ninja, if only so he could protect himself, and so far they were teaching him how to understand people, and how to run. They had given him so weights, and so far he was improving steadily. They were all proud of him.

Hiashi took the letter and started to read it.

_'If this is about the council…'_

**(-)**

Sarutobi looked up as he felt the four chakra signatures near his door. "Come in." he called.

Sarutobi smiled as Kurenai, Hiashi, Anko and Naruto walked in. Anko was carrying Naruto and he was snuggled up to her side. It was cute. Fast as a Flash, Sarutobi whipped out a camera and took a picture. At the flash, they all looked surprised.

Anko got over it first. "What was that for Old Man?" she raged, after carefully giving Naruto to Kurenai.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I've started a scrap book on your little family, and this is just another picture for it."

Hiashi spoke next. "Why did you call us here, all your note said was to come here and bring Naruto."

The Third softened up. "I wanted you to be here to decide what to do with Naruto, after that last attack, we need him to know how to defend himself.What do you think we should do?"

All members in the room started to think. While doing so the four wandered over to the couch, and with a affirmative gesture from Sarutobi, took a seat.

Suprisingly it was Anko who spoke first. "We should get teach him, and when he's ready, we'll put him in the academy."

Kurenai spoke up next. "What if he doesn't want to be a ninja?"

It was Hiashi who answered. "Then we'll teach him enough to defend him self, and let him do ahat he wants."

All three turned to look at Sarutobi. "Is that good?" Anko asked.

Sarutobi nodded. "That'll do."

**(-)**

After that, all was good. For a while.

**(-)**

_5/24/06- 7:59 am- Okay the first part of chapter 3! Enjoy. Oh and if anyone was wondering about that last others note, in the last chapter, I just wrote it backwards to see if anyone actually read those authors notes. This chapter is not finished yet, and I think that I am going to continue to write like this, unless some body gives me a good reason why I shouldn't. Bye!_

**(-)**

_7/13/06- 4:51 pm- 'K, that chapters finished. Yay!_


	4. Year III: Of Kidnappings

_Hi all! Please don't kill me! I have an excuse! I, uh, wait, um. No actually I don't have an excuse. But wait! If you kill me, you won't get any more stories! Be happy I got this out!_

_Key:_

"I am a spoken word! Mwa ha ha!"

_'I am a thought. Hear me roar!'_

"I am a written, coded or sign language word!"

"**I am Kyuubi talking in Naruto's mind."**

**I am Kyuubi talking to Naruto outside of his mind.**

**_I am Kyuubi's thoughts._**

"_I am Naruto talking in his mind._"

_I am Naruto talking to the Kyuubi outside of his mind and flashbacks._

**(-)**

**Scroll IV:**

**Year III.**

**(-)**

Anko laughed, watching Hinata play with Naruto was always a cute sight, and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"So, anything interesting happen?" asked a voice behind her.

Anko spun around to see the laughing face of Hiashi.

"Don't... Don't do that!" she spluttered, holding a hand to her heart as if trying to control its rapid beating. The Hyuuga just laughed.

A lot had change in the once stoic Hyuuga in the three years that they had had Naruto. He was no longer as cold hearted or cruel as before, instead, he could now laugh and show affection openly. At least he could with his friends. With his enemies he was as cold as ever.

She had changed too, no longer a sadistic, she could enjoy the little things in life instead of basing herself on revenge and the pain of others. Though she still did like a good torture session or two.

Kurenai hadn't change as much as they had, but she was no longer such a stickler for the rules. She still wanted to stay by them, but she could enjoy a good trick.

Naruto had also changed. He was much better at protecting himself, and he had even started to learn some other forms of communication besides talking. They had found that he was a fast learner, and he was a genius at a lot things. They had learned that because Naruto couldn't see, his other senses had developed like crazy to make up for it, so he had exceptional hearing and sense of smell, almost as good as the Inuzuka's. Also he was more open with the people around him, but he still tended to shy away from people. A strange thing that had happened that they still had no explanation for was that Naruto's hair started to turn green.

They had taught Naruto some Taijutsu and ways of sensing the things around him, but he was still clumsy at it and still often ran into things. After a scare awhile ago with his and the Kyuubi's chakra getting out of control they had been forced to teach him chakra control earlier than they had planned, as they didn't want it to happen again, so now a lot of his time was taken up by practicing his control as whenever he got used to the amount of chakra he had he got more because of the Kyuubi. One of the good things that had come of that (as he often practiced in the park) was that he had made some friends from the other clans.

Hinata and Neji, Hiashi's daughter and nephew, the shy timid girl who was almost a sister to Naruto, and the quiet solemn boy who was almost a brother to him, were his first friends.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Hinata, Neji, I want you two to come meet Naruto." Hiashi said, carrying his daughter down the street, Neji walking beside him._

"_Tou-san, what Nawuto like?" asked Hinata in her small childish voice._

_Hiashi looked down at his daughter, smiling. "Oh, he's a nice kid, just like you, and he's also a little shy. But he can't speak or see, so you'll be patient with him, won't you?"_

"_Hai Tou-san!" Hinata giggled._

"_Hai Hiashi-sama." echoed Neji._

"_Ah, here we are." they were at the door of a modest little apartment, and with out ringing the door bell, Hiashi waltzed in._

"_We're here!"_

"_Hiashi-baka! What took you so long?" Anko called from farther in._

"_Well," he answered, "It's a long walk form the compound to here." Hinata giggled at their antics, while Neji smiled._

"_Humph."_

"_Calm down guys, this is not the time for arguing," scolded Kurenai, walking in carrying Naruto, "This is a play date for Naru-chan, Ne-chan and Hi-chan."_

_Anko 'humphed' again, walking in from the kitchen with a dango stick in hand._

_Hiashi mock sighed, "Still eating those Anko, why you'll get fat!" he teased._

_Anko glared and threw the stick at Hiashi, who ducked just in time._

"_Well," he said laughing nervously, "Let's get going."_

_They walked to the park, Kurenai carrying Naruto, Anko carrying Hinata and Hiashi carrying Neji. Once there, they put the three children down in the sand box, and walked to a nearby bench._

"_Kon-ne-chi-wa, Nawu-chan." greeted Hinata timidly, looking down._

"_Konechiwa Naru-chan." Neji greeted._

"_Konechiwa Hi-chan, Ne-chan!" he clicked at her, "Want to build a castle?" _

_Hinata smiled, her nervousness gone, "Suwe Nawu-chan!" Neji smiled and joined in._

_END FLASHBACK_

Shikamaru, of the Nara clan, the lazy genius that was also Naruto's best friend translator to the others as he was the only one who knew any Morse code (the alternate language that Naruto was most proficient at) had been the first one he met.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey!" called_ _a boy with black hair in a pineapple like pony tail, annoyed. He had just been sitting under a tree lazing about and watching the clouds when an acorn had fallen right on his head. He looked up when he heard an odd tapping sound against the tree bark. The boys eye's widened at what he saw. It was a little boy, about his age with yellow green hair and blank eyes, crouching on the tree branch above his head, gazing in his general direction. But what surprised the pineapple haired boy the most was all the scars that crisscrossed over his face._

_He shook him self out of his trance when he heard that odd tapping sound again, but this time he realized it for what it was. Morse code._

"_Sorry." the boy was saying, "I didn't mean it." _

_The black haired boy nodded, dazed. Then, when the boy looked like he was still waiting, he spoke. "It's okay." the boy bowed his head once again in apology_, _then started to go back up the tree. "Wait!" the pineapple haired boy called, "I'm Shikamaru_, _who are you?"_

_The other boy smiled brightly, and despite his scars, it lit up his whole face. "I'm Naruto." he said._

_Shikamaru smiled himself, though he didn't know why, and asked the seven words that changed Naruto's life forever. "Would you like to play with me?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Shikamaru had then introduced Naruto to another friend of his, Chouji of the Akimichi clan, the joyful kid who was 'Big Boned' and _not_ fat.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Chouji, there's someone that I want you to meet." said Shikamaru, looking at the Akimichi._

"_Really?" Chouji asked, looking up but still stuffing his face with potato chips. "Who?" Then he made a face. "This person isn't like Ino, right?" Shikamaru shivered. Introducing Ino to Chouji had been a bad idea. She had immediately told Chouji that he was fat and she was going to give him a makeover. Bad idea. That had turned into a huge fight._

"_No," said Shikamaru, "Naruto's much less, er ... eccentric." Yup, that would describe Ino, eccentric. "So, will you come?"_

"_Sure." Chouji answered, getting up., still munching on his chips._

**(-)**

"_Naruto, this is Chouji, Chouji, this is Naruto." Shikamaru said, gesturing to each in turn._

_Chouji stared at Naruto, a little unnerved that some one his age could have so many scars. "H-hey." he squeaked, franticly stuffing his mouth._

_Naruto smiled, and Chouji relaxed some. "It's nice to meet you Chouji!" he said._

_Chouji was at a loss, he had said hi, and then the strange scared boy had tapped something, ignoring him._

_Seeing his confusion, Shikamaru quickly whispered in Chouji's ear. "He's blind and mute, what he just did was Morse code." Chouji nodded, and Shikamaru drew back, saying, "Naruto said that it's nice to meet you." Naruto nodded, smiling in Chouji's direction._

_Then Chouji said the five words sure to get a smile out of Naruto. "Want to be my friend?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

After that, Naruto had made his next friend in Shino, the quiet boy of the Aburame clan.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Eeeeeeekkkkkkkkkk!" a girl screamed, running away from a little boy with black hair that was wearing a long trench coat and sunglasses. Another little boy, this one with yellow green hair and wearing a white shirt and green shorts, listened curiously from the other side of the street. The black haired boy bowed his head and sniffed sadly, starting to walk away. Though it was quiet, the boy across the street still heard, and frowning, he followed after the other boy._

_With his head down and his attention else where, the black haired boy was startled when the yellow and green haired one tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Yes?" he asked, trying to hide his sniffles._

_The other boy only smiled at him, grabbed his wrist and started running._

"_What are you doooooiiiiinnnnnggggg!" it started as a question but ended as a shriek when the yellow and green haired boy speed up. The boy ignored him, instead he started clicking loudly with his tongue, like a dolphin._

_The yellow and green haired boy turned a corner, black haired boy in tow, and came to an abrupt stop in front of a boy with his hair in pony tail and shaped like a pinapple._

_The boy who had dragged him here let go of his wrist and started clicking rapidly at the new boy. Said boy sighed, "Naruto, slow down, I can't understand you when your going so fast!" Naruto obliged._

_After a minute or so of listening to Naruto, the pineapple haired boy turned towards the black haired one. "Naruto here," he jerked a finger in the grinning boys direction, "Says that you need a friend. Is that right?" he looked at the boy, then added, "I'm Shikamaru, who are you?"_

"_Shino." said the boy in the trench coat, "And I don't understand what you mean."_

"_Well, Naruto said that some girl ran screaming from you and that you started sniffling, so, idiot that he is," Naruto clucked indignantly at that, but Shikamaru ignored him, "He dragged you to me, as you seemed like you needed a friend."_

"_Oh." said Shino, feeling warm inside. A stranger cared about him. Him! The weird bug kid! "Thanks." Naruto clicked at Shikamaru again, smiling._

"_He said your welcome."_

_END FLASHBACK_

After that Naruto met Ino, the bright cheerful girl of the Yamanaka clan. That was an interesting meeting.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey kid, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Ino shouted at Naruto. He had just bumped into her, and hadn't even looked at her or apologized._

_Naruto turned, then bowed, then turned again and walked away._

_Ino was steamed, so this kid thought he was so much better than her, did he? Well, she would show him! "Hey! Come back here and apologize properly!" she yelled at his back, shaking her fist at him._

_He ignored her and speed up. "Hey!" she shouted, running after him, "Stop!" _

_The kid speed up again, seemingly turning corners at random, Ino followed after him._

_After what seemed like a long time, but was really only 5 minutes, the kid she was chasing ran up to a boy she vaguely recognized, hiding behind him. Then he started clicking rapidly._

_Ino slowed, taking a closer look at the new boy. "Shikamaru?" she asked, surprised._

"_Uh, hey Ino." he said smiling nervously, "What a surprise!"_

_The boy behind him clicked nervously, bringing their attention back to him._

"_Let me at him!" Ino shouted, remembering why she was there. "He ran into me and didn't apologize!"_

_Shikamaru sweated nervously, putting his hands up in a weak defense. "That's 'cause he can't!" _

"_Wha?" asked Ino, puzzled._

"_Naruto's mute and blind Ino, he probably bowed to you or something." answered Shikamaru._

"_Oh," said Ino dumbly. That's what he had done. "Sorry!"_

_Naruto clicked, and Shikamaru smiled. "He say that's okay and that he's sorry for running into you."_

_END FLASHBACK_

After that, Ino had introduced Naruto to Sakura, a shy girl from the Haruno clan.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, Sakura, come meet my friends!"_

"_Sure Ino!" said Sakura, coming up to her._

"_Sakura, this is Shikamaru," she pointed to a boy with black hair that was in a pony tail and looked like a pineapple, he waved lazily, "And this is Naruto!" she pointed to another boy who also waved. Sakura found herself staring at him. It wasn't his hair (she had pink, so green and yellow wasn't that much of a stretch) nor the blank look in his purple eyes, but the scars that covered his face like an abstract artist word cover his canvas._

"_-Ura. Sakura!" she snapped out of her daze when she heard Ino calling her name. _

"_Yes?" she asked, taking a side long glance at Naruto._

"_As I was saying, Naruto's blind and mute, so if he doesn't seem to be looking at you, don't worry. Also, he knows Morse code, so that's how he'll talk to us. Shikamaru knows it too, so he'll translate."_

"_Troublesome." muttered Shikamaru. Sakura giggled._

"_Let's be great friends!" _

_END FLASHBACK_

Then, one day when Naruto was training, he ran across Tenten, of the Darkye clan, an out going girl and a budding weapons mistress.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come out!" called Tenten, "I know your there!" A tree behind her shook, and a boy about a year younger than her dropped out. "Who are you, and why were you watching me?" she asked him._

_He lifted his head up and she gasped. His eyes didn't look at her, they looked _through_ her. He cocked his head at her, and clicked his tongue. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was Morse code, and then a few more seconds to translate it to japanese. The boy had said "I'm Naruto! Who are you?"_

_Tenten stared at him for a moment, taking in his green and yellow hair, his blank purple eyes, his large canines, his pointed ears, and his scars. So many scars, more than she'd seen on any one else. "I-I'm Te-Tenten." she stuttered out, then more confident, "Why are you talking in Morse code, and why were you watching me?"_

"_I wasn't. Watching you that is. And I'm talking in Morse code because it's one of the only ways I can talk." he answered, "Would you rather I talk in sign language?"_

"_No, that's okay, but what do you mean you weren't watching me, you were hiding in the tree weren't you?" she answered._

"_Even if I wanted to, I can't watch you, I'm blind you see." He snickered at his own joke. "No, I was just practicing my chakra control by climbing trees when you came by, and I stayed to see what you were doing." Naruto answered her. Then suddenly, he asked, "Do you want to be friends?"_

_Tenten smiled. No one had ever wanted to be her friend before, they had just wanted to be friends with her so that they could get a discount at her father's weapon shop. "Sure." she said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tenten and Neji had then introduced him to Lee, a friend (if Neji could have friends) of theirs from the academy. Lee was an orphan like himself, with the last name of Rock, his last remnants of his parents. Lee had been taken in by Maito Gai, a Jonin, and had the disadvantage of not being able to use chakra. He was also a bit, er ... exuberant.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on Lee, you gotta meet Naruto,you'll love him!" said Tenten, pulling on the stubborn Shinobi._

"_Yosh! This Naruto must be filled with the burning flames of youth! On ward youthful friend, we must meet this burning pool of youthfulness!" shouted Lee, dashing off. Tenten and Neji blink-blinked and then sweatdropped as Lee came running back looking sheepish. "Er, where is this Naruto?"_

_Tenten sighed. "Come on Lee, we'll show you the way." she said, grabbing his arm and leading him in the opposite direction of which he had run. "Remember Lee, because Naru-kun's blind and mute, his hearing is very acute, so you can't yell as loudly as you normally do."_

"_Yosh!" Lee shouted again, "I shall endeavor to not yell, and if I can not do that, then I shall run around Kohona 100 times, and if I can not do that, then I shall do 100 push ups, and if I can not...!" Now do you see what a bad influence it is to grow up with a 'Shinning Example of Youth!'?_

"_We're here." Neji announced quietly, stopping Lee in the middle of his rant. And indeed they were. At the same time, Neji and Tenten spied Naruto sitting under a tree, and started towards him, Tenten calling out his name._

_He turned towards them, smiling, and Lee froze. His fellow Shinobi had told him about the scars on his face, but he had not imagined that they would be this severe. Lee swallowed, then called out a greeting._

"_Hello Naruto-kun! It is nice to see another with such burning flames of youth!" When Naruto flinched, Tenten kicked him in the shin and Neji hissed "Be quiet baka!"_

"_It's nice to meet you, but it seems that I am at a disadvantage, you know my name, but I don't know yours." Naruto said._

"_Ah, Gomen, I am LEE!" he struck a good guy pose, his teeth a blinding brilliance, and a setting sun in the background. "Let's be good friends!"_

_Naruto smiled, "Sure Lee."_

_END FLASHBACK_

The last person that Naruto had met had been Kiba, of the Inuzuka clan, a proud boy with an equally proud dog.

_FLASHBACK_

"_What is it Akamaru? You smell someone?" asked Kiba to the dog sitting on his head, sniffing the air himself. "Yeah, I smell someone too." then raising his voice, he called out, "It's no use hiding, we can smell you!"_

_A kid a little older than him dropped out of the trees right in front of him, landing on his feet and crouching like a cat. When he looked up, Kiba gasped. He had scars all over his face, crisscrossing over each other, and twining around and under the boys collar. Kiba gulped, then musted up his courage and asked "Wh-who are y-you?" The boy looked at him, then turned and fled. Surprised, it took a moment, but then Kiba took up the chase, calling out "Wait!"_

_The boy ignored him and continued running, but whenever Kiba felt like he was falling behind, he would turn a corner and the boy would be there. Soon, as he was running out of breath, he turned a corner and almost ran into another boy. Kiba saw that he had been conversing with the boy who he had been following, and stood there listening. _

"_Naruto!" yelled the new boy, "You can't keep doing this, I'm not you translator!" Naruto clicked, and then the other boy sighed. He turned around and looked at Kiba, who was surprised, he hadn't thought that the other boy had noticed him. "So, your another of Naruto's strays I'm Shikamaru. Who are you and how did you meet this baka?"_

_Kiba looked at the clicking boy strangely, before answering the other boy. "I'm Kiba, this is Akamaru," he said pointing to the dog on his head, "And Naruto was following us."_

"_Nah," disagreed Shikamaru, "You were probably on his ground, and he wanted to know what you were doing there."_

"_'His ground?'" repeated Kiba, "It's not his ground!"_

"_Well, it was his fathers, so now it's his." replied Shikamaru easily._

_Kiba huffed. "Well, he was rude, when I asked him who he was he ran away!"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto's blind and mute, he ran to me so I could tell you."_

_Kiba's mouth opened in an O of surprise. "Oh, sorry." he said. Naruto smiled at him. Then clucked at Shikamaru._

"_He wants to know what you were doing in here, as would I." relayed Shikamaru._

_Kiba's mood dropped. "I was just taking a walk to get away from my mom and my sister."_

"_Ah... I can understand that." Shikamaru said, nodding._

_Naruto then clicked at Shikamaru, and nodding, Shikamaru turned to Kiba and relayed the message. "He says that you can come here when ever you want, as long as you don't hurt anything."_

_Kiba smiled. "Thanks."_

_END FLASHBACK_

After all of the friends had met, they had decided to surprise Naruto by all learning Morse code, and as they went to Hiashi, Kurenai and Anko for help, they knew that they were all doing very well.

Kurenai came up as Hiashi and Anko were in the middle of _another _argument, looking serious. "Hey guys, stop fighting, Hokage-sama's got a mission for us."

Anko turned and stared at her, "What! Is he crazy! What'll happen to Naruto!?!"

Hiashi frowned, waiting to hear her answer as well.

"Apparently the Hokage got some Chunin named Mizuki to take him on for however long it'll take." she said. She didn't like it any more than they did, but one did not refuse the Hokage.

Hiashi's frown deepened. "How can we be sure he's trust worthy?"

"Apparently this guy checks out clean, and he hasn't once joined in on the badmouthing of Naruto, instead, he's defended him." Hiashi frowned, but said nothing more. Anko had no such notions.

"I still don't like it, why do we all have to go?"

"The note said that he needed Jonins with exceptional teamwork, and we were the only ones that fit the bill."

Anko sighed. She'd do it, but she didn't have to like it. "So, when is it?"

"Tonight we have a meeting with Hokage-sama, then we leave first thing in the morning."

**(-)**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good."

**(-)**

"Hokage-sama, are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Anko the minute they were alone.

"No." he answered, sighing. "But this is a high paying mission and your the only one's who can do it."

"Fine." she grumbled. "Let's get on with it."

**(-)**

"Bye Naruto, we'll be back soon! Be good to Mizuki-san." Kurenai hugged him good bye.

"Bye Kaa-san! Come back soon!" He hugged her back.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Naru-chan, see you soon!" Anko winked at him and he grinned. Hiashi snorted.

"Theres nothing you wouldn't do Nee-chan! Bye!" He winked back.

"We'll be back before you know it. Take care." Naruto and Hiashi shook hand, both grinning.

"I'm sure Tou-san!"

Then they left.

"Hey Naruto," Mizuki said, gaining the boys attention, "There's something I want to show you." he shivered at the curious expression on the boy's face. '_Demon._' he thought.

"What is it Mizuki-san?" Naruto clicked.

"That's a secret!" He grabbed the boys hand and repressed a shiver, "I'll show you!"

**(-)**

"Shika-kun, I'm getting worried," said Hinata, "Naru-kun said he'd be here an hour ago!"

Shikamaru frowned, he was worried as well. "Let's wait for ten more minutes Hi-chan, if he isn't here by then, then we'll go visit his haunts to see if he's there. 'K?"

Ten minutes later, Naruto still hadn't shown up.

They first stopped at Shino's house, the closest to Naruto's own.

Shino himself answered the door. When they explained why they were there, he frowned. "That's not like Naru-kun, he always keeps his promises. Wait for a moment and I'll help you look."

They next stopped at Chouji's house, where they found him and Kiba.

"That's really strange. He's never been late like that with out a note before. I'll help too." said Kiba, Akamaru yipping in agreement.

"Me as well." announced Chouji.

They then stopped by the park on the way to Ino's, but they didn't see him there, so they moved on.

Ino hadn't seen him either, and she joined them as well, saying that when she found him, she'd beat him up for worrying Hi-chan.

They arrived at Tenten's house next and found her studding with Neji and Lee. When informed of the problem, they joined in the search too, Lee spouting out some nonsense about finding his youthful counterpart.

Lastly they arrived at Sakura's, and she joined in the search as well. With the whole group but Naruto together, Shikamaru made a search plan. Though it may seem like they were taking this a bit drastic, Naruto had never missed a meeting. Ever.

"Sak-chan, Ino-chan, you have the best social skills, so you can ask around. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, you can look in a wide spread area the easiest, you look for him in his forest. Ne-kun, Lee-kun, your the fastest, so you can look for him on the Hokage monument. Ten-chan, Hi-chan, your the most familiar with them, so you'll look for him at Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Chou-kun, you and I will look for him in the parks, since we know them best. Meet back here in one hour. Every one got it?"

They nodded and left.

One hour later, they met up again to report.

Ino and Sakura went first.

"No ones seen him since yesterday, and the morning at that." that was Sakura.

"Someone did say that they saw him going somewhere with a white haired Chunin." and that was Ino.

Kiba and Shino were next.

"His smell is at least tree days old." said Kiba.

"My Bugs didn't see anyone." Shino put in, looking distraught.

Hinata and Tenten reported after them.

"The Old man said he hadn't seen Naru-kun since last week." Tenten said, using Naruto's nickname for the owner of the ramen store.

"Ayame-san said that she hasn't seen him in two days." Hinata put in quietly.

Neji and Lee went next.

"Yosh! The youthful Naruto-kun wasn't at the Hokage monument!" shouted Lee.

"My Byakugan shows that he hasn't been there in three days." Neji reported.

Shikamaru and Chouji went last.

"He wasn't there." said Shikamaru simply.

They were all silent for a moment.

"So what now?" asked Ino and Lee at the same time.

Shikamaru frowned. There wasn't much more they could do, but... "We go to see the Hokage."

**(-)**

"Let us in! This is important!"

"Not important enough for the Hokage, little girl." the receptionist sneered.

Ino sneered right back at the man, frustrated. They had been trying to get in to see the Hokage for the last ten minutes, and the stubborn man wouldn't let them threw.

Shikamaru frowned, then leaning over to Hinata, whispered in her ear. "Tell Ino-chan to keep distracting him, I've got a plan." Then he leaned in the other direction and whispered in Shino's ear. "Cover me, I've got a plan."

Frowning in concentration, Shikamaru faded slowly back into the shadows as Shino moved in front of him, looking for all the world as if he was just shifting his feet. Slowly, ever so slowly, he creeped towards the Hokage's door. After about five minutes, he was there. Darting forward, he opened it, just as the receptionist looked his way.

"Stop!" he shouted, standing up, but he was to late.

"Hokage-sama!" Shikamaru shouted, running in before the receptionist could reach him. Behind him, his friends jumped on the receptionist, dragging him to the ground.

"Naruto's missing!"

**(-)**

Naruto woke up slowly, and as was usual, to darkness. What was unusual was waking up in pain. That had not happened for a while.

Naruto's sluggish mind tried to find the reason why he was waking up to pain, as it hadn't happened in the longest time. It had been at least two months! Slowly he remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mizuki had lead Naruto through more twists and turns then he could remember, and very soon he was lost. Abruptly, he stopped._

"_Mizuki-san? What's going on?" Naruto asked._

_Suddenly Naruto could feel the menace rolling off Mizuki in waves. "What's going on demon, is retribution." he spat._

"_Wha-what? Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered._

"_Oh, that's right, you don't know, do you?" he laughed cruelly. "Theres a law about you, you know."_

"_What law?" Naruto asked._

"_That no one can ever tell the truth about what happened that night on October Tenth when the Kyuubi attacked." he laughed evilly again._

"_What truth?" Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know._

"_That your the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, the demon that attacked Kohona 3 years ago. Didn't you ever wonder why there were so many assassination attempts against you? Why everyone hates you?" _

"_That's not true! Kaa-san and Tou-san and Nee-chan and my friends care for me!" he cried, angry at Mizuki for implying that they didn't._

"_Oh, you didn't know did you? Your precious 'family' takes care of you because it's what there paid to do, and your friends only pity you. If they knew they'd hate you!" Mizuki screamed crazily._

"_You- you lie!" Naruto clicked, crying blood tears, because his heart cried out that it was true. Because if it was a lie, wouldn't they be here by now?_

"_Enough talk. DIE DEMON!_"_ screamed Mizuki, running at him with a giant windmill shruiken._

_END FLASHBACK_

The tears started again as he remembered, but with a savage force of will, he pushed them back, focusing his senses around him, trying to find out where he was. After a moment of sensing, he found that the area felt like a wear house, and that he could sense nobody near by. Finishing his sensing of the building, he tried to stand up, but found himself chained down.

Knowing that he couldn't get out of this by himself, he cried out in his mind for help.

'_Help me please, if any one still cares, help me! Please help! Help! HELP ME!_'

Exhausted but not knowing why, Naruto fell back unconscious.

**(-)**

Across Fire Country, thirteen people heard Naruto's cry for help.

**(-)**

_Help me please, if any one still cares, help me! Please help! Help! HELP ME!_'

Hiashi, Anko and Kurenai's heads snapped around towards Kohona in unison. They glanced at each other, sharing the same thought '_Naruto._' They quickly finished their kills, then turned and ran full tilt towards Kohona, once again sharing the same though. '_We're coming Naruto, as fast as we can, hold on!_'

**(-)**

"What!?!"

"_Missing!_"

"Naruto?"

"Are you certain?" there it was, the calm in the storm.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." said Shikamaru.

"How certain?"

"100. He promised to meet up with me and Hi-chan, I mean Hinata, and when he didn't show up, we got worried. We visited all his friends looking for him. They came with us to help. We then searched all the places he could be. we couldn't find him anywhere." said Shikamaru.

"Why would you be worried if he was late?" Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto is never late, and if he can't make it he always sends a message. Always. Somethings wrong, we know it." surprisingly it was Kiba who answered that.

Suddenly, all ten children went stiff.

_Help me please, if any one still cares, help me! Please help! Help! HELP ME!_'

"Did you hear that?" asked Ino, looking around.

The children nodded, but the adults looked as confused as the children felt.

"Was that..." Neji started.

"...Naruto?" Shino finished.

Sarutobi coughed, and the children looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear it?" asked Tenten.

"Hear what?" Sarutobi looked confused.

The ten children looked between themselves, then at the Hokage. Finally, Shikamaru said, "You mean you didn't hear that cry for help?"

The Hokage shook his head. Then he folded his hands and put them on his desk, resting his head on top. "What did it say?" he asked.

"It said, _Help me please, if any one still cares, help me! Please help! Help! HELP ME!_'" Sakura repeated dutifully.

"Your certain it's Naruto?" he asked.

"Yosh! I would recognize Naruto-kun's feel any where, it is so youthful!" Lee was partially ignored.

"Ino," the Hokage directed his question at the mind user, "Could it have been a mental cry for help?"

Ino thought about it, then shook her head. "Naru-kun's not in our clan, so he wouldn't have been able to call using his mind."

Sarutobi nodded, "But what if he was desperate, and infused the thought with chakra?"

By now, half the children were confused, but Ino was nodding. "That... that might work." she said.

"Good." Sarutobi sighed. "We now know that he needs help, but do any of you know what he meant when he said '_if any one still cares_'?"

The children all shook their heads. "Oh, well. We'll figure it out later. Any ideas of how we could find him?" he asked.

"Ano ..." Hinata started, "Could we follow the cry to the source?"

Before she could answer, three people burst into the room.

"Where is he?" Anko asked, talking before any one else could speak.

"Who?" Sarutobi tried to play innocent.

"Naruto." It didn't work.

"Well... you see... Naruto's ... um..." Sarutobi really didn't want to see what their reactions would be to him losing Naruto.

"Missing." finished Chouji.

All three adults shot the Hokage a piercing glare, as if to say, 'I told you so.' The Hokage started to sweat.

Then Kurenai turned to the children and said, "Tell us everything you know."

**(-)**

When Naruto woke up again, he could tell he was in a different place. For one thing, he could hear water splashing against the walls, and for another, there was no restricting feel of chains.

Naruto listened intently, but all he could hear was the water and a distant noise. Shrugging to himself, he reached a hand out to touch the wall and started walking forward.

Awhile later (with nothing changing, he couldn't really tell how long) he came across a huge door. Curious, he pushed it open and walked inside.

"**Who dares enter here?**"

Suddenly, there was an over bearing pressure of heat. Unwillingly, Naruto let out a squeak. Then he gasped. '_I made a sound!_' he thought. Because he was mute, whenever he had gasped or squeaked or something before, it had always been silent. Now it wasn't.

Drawing in a deep breath, he said, "_I do._" or, at least, he tried to. It came out more as a squeak.

"**Who are you?**" the other voice growled menacingly.

"_I am Naruto._" Good, his voice wasn't as squeakish this time.

"**Ah, the kit that Arashi sealed me inside.**" the voice was less menacing this time.

Naruto froze. It couldn't be, could it? Mizuki had said he _was_ the Kyuubi, not that it was sealed inside him... "_Sealed...? Kyuubi ...?_" he squeaked.

"**You did not know?**" the Kyuubi asked, surprised, "**Arashi sealed me inside you, his son, because he didn't want to kill me, and he didn't want to destroy his village.**"

"_But, but, Mizuki said that I was the Kyuubi!_"

"**Nonsense, you are no more me then I am you.**" he paused. "**Wait, bad example.**" he shook his head, though Naruto couldn't see it. "**None the less, you are not the Kyuubi. Humans fear what they can't understand, so they fear you.**"

Naruto nodded. "_Why would my father not want to kill you?_"he asked, curious. "_And where are we? Why can I talk? And if I can talk, why can't I see? Why am I here? Why-_"

"**One question at a time Kit,**" he said, chuckling, "**Your father did not want to kill me because I was his friend. I was-**" Naruto interrupted him.

"_Then why were you destroying the village?_" he asked.

"**I was getting to that.**" the Kyuubi growled, "**I was destroying the village because I wanted revenge. Some one had killed my mate and kits, and they wore the Kohona symbol. I have only recently learned that this was a trick done by one of the missing nin from your village, as they wanted revenge. As I was the guardian of Kohona, I could not attack the village with out going crazy, so when I did, I went insane. I only regained my senses after I was sealed in you.**" he sighed. "**As for your other questions, we are in your mind, you can talk because I was sealed in you before you lost your voice, you can't see because you lost your sight because I was sealed inside you, and you are here because your subconscious brought you here.**"he then looked sardonically at Naruto. "**Any more questions?**" he asked.

"_Yeah, how did I lose my voice?_"

"**Your current Hokage tried to kill you by slashing your throat, as he believed you were a threat to the village. As I was just regaining my senses, I wasn't able to heal it before it did irreparable damage to your vocal cords.**"

"_The Old man tried to kill me!_"

"**Yes, but remember, he was trying to protect his village. And when he realized what he had done, he did every thing he could to make up for it.**"

There was a moment of silence. Then Naruto mused aloud, "_Why is it that my only friend it the one that made my life a living hell?_"

"**Do not listen to that Mizuki, he lied. Yes, your guardians may have started out taking care of you as a mission, but they have grown to love you very much. And your friends are forever great full to you for bringing them all together. The love you as much as your guardians do.**" replied Kyuubi, growling.

"_Then why haven't they rescued me yet?_" asked Naruto sadly.

"**They're looking for you, but they can't just instantly find you.**"

There was another moment of silence. Then Naruto asked, "_Are you the reason why I look so weird?_" His friends had told him about his appearance.

Kyuubi coughed. "**Er, yes, that would be me.**" he coughed again. "**When I was sealed inside you, it made you a hanyou, and you appearance is changing to match that. Before you are five, you will have grown at least one tail, and may have started on another one. Your hair will be completely green, and your eyes completely red. Your incisors will be about as big as an Inuzuka's, and you ears will have changed to fox ears.**"

Naruto sighed. "_Why green?_"

"**Probably because your element is earth.** **Now, it is time for you to go, I'll be seeing you soon.**"

"_What?!_" was all Naruto got to say as he started to fade out.

With the room empty, Kyuubi snickered.

**(-)**

While Naruto was waking up in an abandoned ware house on the west side of town to unbearable heat, in the east side of town, Shikamaru had just finished telling Naruto's guardians all he knew.

They all digested it in silence for a moment, when a Chunin burst in.

"Hokage-sama! The old ware house is burning!" she shouted.

"What!"

"And someones inside!" at that, every one in the room turned their attention to her.

"Take us there." snapped Anko, already in motion.

**(-)**

They reached the ware house in record time, and motioning for the children to stay put, the three Jonin brushed past the Shinobi trying to put out the fire.

Running inside, they called for Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

"NARU-KUN!"

"NARUTO!"

In the distance, they heard a tapping. Without hesitating, they all rushed towards it. Seconds later, they saw Naruto. They stopped short.

The fire hadn't reached him yet, but it was almost there, he also had several new scars and was coughing silently. Kurenai rushed forward and cut the chains keeping him there, catching him as he fell. She turned and the three Jonins and one child rushed back out of the building.

Once out side, the ten children shouted as one.

"**_NARUTO!_**"

Rushing past the Hokage, they reached the nearest Medic in less than seconds. Putting Naruto down on the pallet, the stood back to let them do their work.

**(-)**

The Medic came towards them, wiping off his hands. After they had gotten Naruto stabilized, they had moved him to the hospital. Naruto's friends and family followed.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor said, "He's sleeping now, but you can't see him yet. When he next wakes up, you can."

They groaned. No amount of wheedling would get the doctors to let them see Naruto sooner. Doctors were like that.

A Nurse came running down the hall. "Doctor," she said, out of breath, "He's up."

The Doctor looked surprised. "That's impossible, we gave him enough sedatives for at least a week!"

The Nurse nodded, "I know, but he's up. And he's asking for his family."

The doctor sighed. "Let them see him."

Every one started to move. "But only his family." The Jonins continued on.

"Naru-kun!" cried Anko as soon as they entered the room, leaving Hiashi to close the door.

Naruto raised his head. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

The Jonin got sinking feelings. "Tell you what?" Kurenai finally asked.

"That the Kyuubi was sealed inside me and that you were taking care of me because of a mission?"

Hiashi sighed. "We couldn't tell you that the Kyuubi was sealed inside you because if we did, then we would be kill. It was against the law. And we didn't tell you that we were taking care of you because it was a mission, because it's not anymore. We do it because we want to now, it stopped being a mission once you were old enough to take care of your self." he sighed again. "How did you know?"

"Mizuki told me."

"I'll kill him!" snarled Anko, clenching her fists.

Naruto smiled. "I love you."

His family smiled back.

"So do I, Squirt." said Anko gruffly.

"Your my little boy, of course I love you." Kurenai told him seriously.

"Your the son I never had. I love you too." Hiashi said.

**(-)**

_1/25/06- 11:45: In case your wondering, Naruto could always find Shikamaru because he followed his chakra signature. He always went to him because he could tell the people what he was saying. Also, Shikamaru Neji, Lee, Hinata and Tenten can understand him because is Tenten and Lee are in the ninja academy, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru's dads taught it to them. Also, all of these children are very precocious._

_Anyway, if you want to thank someone for this chapter, thank PhoenixAngel11. I updated this because I saw my username on their favorites list. So, thanks PhoenixAngel11._

_I decided that I want to change the pairing, but I don't know what to do, so please give me your votes. _

_Vote:_

_Naruto/Harem-I like this one._

_Naruto/Chouji-I can't see it._

_Naruto/Gaara-Hey, it could happen!_

_Naruto/Haku-Male or Female. I'd make her female if I put her in the Harem._

_Naruto/Hinata-Maybe, but it's been done a lot._

_Naruto/Hinabi-She hasn't even been born yet!_

_Naruto/Ino-Kinda cool._

_Naruto/Kankuro-Hmm. Can't see it._

_Naruto/Kiba-Not seeing it._

_Naruto/Lee-Gah! Get it out of my head!_

_Naruto/Neji-Can't really see it._

_Naruto/Sakura-Maybe._

_Naruto/Shikamaru-Very possible._

_Naruto/Shino-I can see it._

_Naruto/Temari-Temari's cool._

_Naruto/Tenten-I like this one._

_Naruto/OC-Probably not._

_If their not with Naruto, who should they be with?_

_Certain:_

_Hiashi/Anko_

_Kurenai/Asuma_

**(-)**

_Thanks for the reviews:_ **Anonymous; Catwarrior** _(I know, poor Naruto!)_**; Buttongirl; Vandrad-a3; ONCE; DragonLady of Nerkila** _(I hate the villagers too!)_**; Kyree; scienceboy; Katzztar** _(Thanks!)_**; itachi'smaniac**_ (Maybe...)_**; Crystal Inferno**_ (I like that idea, I just might do it.)_**; John Perry; Kai Dragon **_(Thats a very good point, thanks!)_**; San child of the wolves; yared; silver windflame; sasukeandkibalover; friend; kittyclaw**_ (I'm not so sure about Sasuke, but a lot of people seem to want Hinata on his team...)_**; Rei , but to lazy to sign in; PhoenixAngel11 **_(I'm not a dude, and thanks.)_**; sick**_ (I have no idea what your review meant.)_**; Jimbo Jones **_(Good point.)_**; Master Sanosa **_(Yes I did mean to write that last post backwards.)_**; The-Known-Unknown**_ (Thats just a warning that it might happen because I hate Sasuke.)_**; TheStrifeofChaos; Koharu Kage; animelover; prismdragon**_ (Thanks!)_**; Lady Haku **_(Thanks, love your username!)_**; 678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten; Chuni Luni; reikage-sama -lord spirit shadow- aka eight-winged chimera aka shimera riku -chimera master-; Greg; K Phusion; narsaksas; causeiambetta; tagg; Akira Stridder; Angel-eyed-Princess**_ (Thanks!)_**; neko-in-tears; random gaara fan; Andrew; Turok1; Cloud1239999 **_(No it wasn't excessive, I like tourturing people!)_**; VenomLord; Dr Gero; Sabaku no Zak; galerian57; LINKed up; kinky-kitsune**_ (I can tell.)_**; kaja1234; grim500; Coheed 16 the man in the diary. **_(Most likley.)_**; lady booklover **_(Hi sis! Stop with the insane threats. -glare-)_**; dracakage**_ (No, I meant that he could nod and shake his head.)_**; kitsune-wind; Firehedgehog; Itallia **_(I'm getting to that.)_**; Mr.Shooter.**


	5. Year IV: Of First Days

_Hey, I'm starting this on the same day that I put out chapter four. Aren't you happy!_

_Key:_

"I am a spoken word! Mwa ha ha!"

_'I am a thought. Hear me roar!'_

"I am a written, coded or sign language word!"

"**I am Kyuubi talking in Naruto's mind."**

**I am Kyuubi talking to Naruto outside of his mind.**

_**I am Kyuubi's thoughts.**_

"_I am Naruto talking in his mind."_

_I am Naruto talking to people with his mind and flashbacks._

**(-)**

**Scroll V:**

**Year IV.**

**(-)**

It had been a year since the revelation of the Kyuubi and Naruto's subsequent kidnapping, and their family had grown even closer.

Naruto had been let out of the hospital after a couple of weeks, and the fire had caused no lasting damage. Mizuki had been caught and privately tried on his acts. His execution had soon followed. Naruto had even learned to use his new Mind Call abilities (they had decided to call the thing Mind Call, as it was exactly that) some. But he couldn't use it all the time, as it took up a lot of chakra, and it was also only limited to a few people, so it was reserved for emergencies.

Naruto also visited the Kyuubi frequently, and made a deal with him. When he got his second tail, the Kyuubi would train him in Shinobi and Demon techniques.

He had told his family about what happened when he was kidnapped, and, as expected, they were furious at what the Hokage had tried to do. Even though he was as well, he had calmed them down, telling them that the old man had just been doing what he thought was right for the village. Hiashi had told him that though he understood, that didn't make what the Hokage had done right.

As he was exempt from the law, as it was about him, Naruto had told his friends about the Kyuubi. He had done it because they were friends, and they had always told him every thing, so he thought that he should do the same. Luckily, they understood, and had promised that they wouldn't tell a soul with out his express permission. Although they were wary of the Kyuubi, they understood that Naruto was not him. They had all thanked him for telling them, as it meant more coming for him then from them hearing it from some where else. It also explained a lot of their parents behavior towards him.

As the Kyuubi had said, Naruto's hair was almost completely green by now, and his eyes were completely red. His ears had started to become furry and move to the top of his head, and he had an almost fully grown tail. As it turned out, it was also green, with a white tip. His incisors had also grown greatly, and his senses were even more acute. This had lead him to learn Genjutsu as well as keep up his Taijutsu, so that he didn't have to put up with the glares or stares. His friends and family knew his true appearance.

The eight younger children were set to join the ninja academy soon, and the three older ones had moved up a year.

Hinata's family had even had a new addition. At the beginning of the year, she had had a little girl, which they named Hanabi. All the children treated her like a little sister.

Shortly before Hanabi was born, even though Hiashi tried to stop it, Neji had gotten the Caged Bird seal, as he was from the branch house. For a while, Neji had blamed Hinata, but they had managed to slap some sense into him. Literally. He was still a bit cold toward the Hyuuga's, but they were quickly bridging the gap.

On Naruto's birthday, his friends had revealed to him their knowledge of Morse code. He said that it was the best gift he had even gotten.

The day before their first day, they all met up in Naruto's forest to talk about it.

"So, do you think your ready?" Tenten asked, idly flipping a kunai as she relaxed on a branch of the tree in the middle of The Clearing.

"No." Sakura answered.

"Yosh! Don't be like that my friends, you all burn with the fires of youth, I know you can do it!" said Lee encouragingly. He was leaning on the trunk of the massive tree. They had managed to get him to calm down over the year, but only a little bit.

"Hey, Neji-kun," asked Ino, she was lying next to Shikamaru, staring at the clouds, "What do you think we can expect? I mean, you've been there before, so you should know."

Neji frowned. He was siting on the branch next to Tenten, reading a scroll. "Well Ino-chan, for us, it was mostly of an introduction, as it is only the first day after all."

"So they won't be testing us, right?" Naruto asked. He was the farthest up, casually hanging upside down from a branch above their heads.

"Right," Neji confirmed.

"So, when do we actually start learning stuff?" Kiba asked, rolling over from his position next to Shino, impatient as ever.

Hinata spoke up next. "Kiba-kun, I don't think they would do that to us immediately." she was siting next to her cousin.

"Hi-chan's right, some of the people are just starting their Shinobi training, so they have to go over the basics first." said Neji.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"Hi-chan, hows Ha-chan?" asked Shino. They had gotten the quiet boy to open up more around them, but he was still almost silent with strangers.

"Oh, she's doing great Shi-kun! She's just learning to crawl around now!" Hinata squealed. One way to get her excited was to ask her about her little sister.

"Really?" asked Chouji, curious. They had gotten him to stop munching on food when ever he was nervous, but he still brought along a snack just in case. He looked up from his position on the other side of Shikamaru, across from Ino. "I thought that they had to be older than she is for that to happen."

"No," Shikamaru said, "It can happen at any time, really. Just a lot of babies don't do it until their older."

Hinata sighed. "Ha-chan's doing great, but Kaa-san has been getting distant lately. She barely plays with me any more!"

"Has something happened?" Naruto asked.

"Not that I know of, but Kaa-san keeps disappearing for hours on end, and comes home late. She's also been ignoring us more."

"Any idea why?" asked Shikamaru.

"No."

They all 'Hmm'ed in thought, then fell quiet again.

"Let's talk about something else," said Shikamaru, "Grown ups are too troublesome."

"But what should we talk about?" Ino asked.

"How bout we talk about the academy some more?" asked Shino.

"Sure." Chouji answered.

"Is any one else nervous about it?"

"Yeah."

"A ton."

More silence.

"Hey, Naru-kun, how do you think that the youthful people will react to you? I mean, we, with our burning flames of youth, were startled when we saw your scars and found out that you were blind and mute. What do you think the youthful teachers and kids will do?" asked Lee, curious

Naruto smirked. "How about we play a prank on them?"

The others smirk. Anyone watching would have gotten chills down their spines from those smirks. After all, they weren't known as 'Kohona's Phantom Pranksters' for nothing. Fortunately, no one was watching.

**(-)**

The next day, the children were all dropped off at the academy by their families. Neji, Lee, and Tenten headed on to the second year classes, as Naruto, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru and Shino headed off to first.

Once there, they all found seats together in the back, and sitting down, they talked in the little bit of time before class started. Soon, the other students enter, and then the teacher came in. The class quieted down and the teacher started the attendance. They only listened to their own names.

"Aburame, Shino?"

"Here."

"Akimichi, Chouji?"

"Here!"

"Haruno, Sakura?"

"Here!"

"Hyuuga, Hinata?"

"H-here!"

"Inuzuka, Kiba?"

"Here!" "Arf!"

"Nara, Shikamaru?"

"Here."

"Uzumaki, Naruto?"

Naruto raised his hand. When the teacher didn't hear him answer, he looked up. When he saw what Naruto was wearing, he sneered.

"Uzumaki-san, I have to ask you to take take that scarf off your face." he said.

The others snickered. Naruto raised a hand up and slowly unwound the scarf off his face.

Every one but his friends gasped when it finally fell. Naruto opened his eyes and looked in the teachers direction. When his eyes met Naruto's blank orbs, he flinched, but continued on.

"T-thank you, Uzu-uzumaki-san." he looked back at his list. Naruto smirked.

"Yamanaka, Ino?"

"Here!"

Then, trying to ignore the whispers and the demon boys scared face, the teacher continued on with class.

**(-)**

"Did you see his face?" Kiba snickered. The others laughed.

"Did you see the other kids faces?" asked Ino, laughing.

"It was hilarious." said Naruto. "After he saw, he stuttered all over the place and tried to avoid looking at me. The other kids tried to talk to them selves with out me hearing. Big chance of that!"

"One kid even said 'That guy must be using a Genjutsu, theres no way they could be real!'" announced Chouji.

"Why would any one even do that! That's so ridiculous!" said Tenten.

"At our lunch, every one was trying to discreetly look at us. It must have gotten around that we came in together this morning." Neji added.

"Gossipers are unyouthful!" cried Lee. He was ignored.

"One person even asked me if I had done that to you because you annoyed me! As if!" Tenten told Naruto.

"Well, you are a weapons mistress." said Sakura.

"And you do have a short temper!" Ino teased.

"Ino-chan!" Tenten cried, chasing her.

"See what I mean?" Ino asked, running away from Tenten.

They watched the chase for a moment, then turned back to their discussion.

"So," asked Shikamaru, "Learn anything new?" he directed his question at Neji and Lee, as he already new what had happened in his class.

"Not really." responded Lee.

"We didn't either." said Kiba.

"Hey guys, in celebration, do you want to go out for food? It's on me!" The Hokage gave Naruto an allowance each month for doing a 'great service' to their village (housing the Kyuubi) and his parents had been rich. So he was one of the richest people in Kohona. Maybe even the richest.

"Food?" asked Chouji, always hungry. "Sure!"

The others voiced their agreements, and, after calling Tenten and Ino over, they left.

**(-)**

_1/25/07- 5:26 pm: Hi! Aren't you happy that I got two chapters out in one day? Enjoy!_

_Also, you can vote for a pairing once each chapter, and for every chapter, I'll count it as one vote._

_Voting results:_

_Vote:_

_Naruto/Harem-9_

_Naruto/Hinata-7_

_Naruto/Temari-5_

_Naruto/Haku-Female-3 Male-1_

_Naruto/Gaara-2_

_Naruto/Ino-2_

_Naruto/Neji-1_

_Naruto/Sakura-1_

_Naruto/Shikamaru-1_

_Naruto/Shino-1_

_Naruto/Tenten-1_

_NoYoai-4_

_If their not with Naruto, who should they be with?_

_Shikamaru/Temari-1_

_Thanks for reviewing: _**MissNaye **_(Thanks.)_**; hoyt; garthjax** _(He will, but only with certain people. Also, Naruto already knows sign language.)_**; anon **_(Yes! Another Harem vote!)_**; neko-in-tears**_ (very good points)_**; adsf**_ (Yes! More Harem votes!)_**; SurvivalHorror**_ (Yes, no, no, maybe. I need suggestions on the weapon. There might be yoai. I'm leaning towards something where Naruto and his friends are all together.)_**; Vargulf; blackdrag; Adlerauge****; scienceboy; reikage-sama -lord spirit shadow- aka eight-winged chimera aka shimera riku -chimera master-; 678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten; Mr.Shooter.**


	6. Year V: Of Mistakes

_Hey, I'm starting this on the same day that I put out chapters four and five! Aren't you happy! Some one asked of a prank and a meeting between Kakashi and Naruto. Well, here you go._

_Key:_

"I am a spoken word! Mwa ha ha!"

_'I am a thought. Hear me roar!'_

"I am a written, coded or sign language word!"

"**I am Kyuubi talking in Naruto's mind."**

**I am Kyuubi talking to Naruto outside of his mind.**

_**I am Kyuubi's thoughts.**_

"_I am Naruto talking in his mind."_

_I am Naruto talking to people with his mind and flashbacks._

**(-)**

**Scroll VI:**

**Year V.**

**(-)**

A tragedy had happened. Hinata had almost been kidnapped by a delegate from Cloud, and after Hiashi had killed the guy trying to kidnap Hinata, the Cloud had demanded that they have Hiashi's body. He was going to do it to stop a war from starting, when his brother, Hiazshi, Neji's father had stepped in. He had said that the Cloud only wanted the Byakugan, and since he had the Caged Bird seal, if he died it would disappear. Hiashi had tried to protest, but Hiazshi had said that he was doing this for his brother, not the clan head. It had happened and they had all gone into a period of morning for a while.

As if that was not enough, shortly after, it was found that Hiashi's wife was cheating on him. He had been devastated, and it had taken Anko, Kurenai, and Naruto together to get him out of his depression. He had dissolved the marriage and throw his ex-wife out of the clan, sealing her Byakugan.

With her mother gone, little Hanabi had been miserable. Until, that is, Anko had taken her under her wing. Anko had taken to mothering the little girl almost to death. Of course, Hiashi teased her about it. They had squabbled as usual.

After that, things had gone pretty well for a while, and it seemed like things had calmed down some. Naruto had even gotten to meet some of his families friends, and his mothers boy friend.

Meeting Asuma, his mother boy friend and the Hokage's son, had been a big surprise.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey."Asuma said, popping up right behind Naruto. The younger boy stiffened, then relaxed, when Asuma made no other moves._

"_Don't do that!" he snapped, whirling around, blind eyes piercing right through him. "Who are you, anyway?"_

"_I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Kurenai sent me here to get you." he said, raising his hands in defense._

"_Oh?" Naruto asked, "And what are you to her?"_

"_I'm her boyfriend."_

"_Funny," drawled Naruto, "She's never mentioned you." _

"_Really, now..." Asuma frowned. "Well, she wanted me to take you to her, said it was important."_

"_How do I know you are who you say you are?" Naruto asked, suspicious._

"_How can I prove it to you?" the Jonin countered._

_Naruto frowned. "Tell me something she would only tell her boyfriend."_

"_Well," Asuma said, then he leaned down and whispered something in Naruto's ear._

_Naruto flushed bright red. "O-okay, take me to her."_

_Asuma smirked._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto's meeting with Kakashi was just as strange.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yo." Kakashi said, popping up right behind Naruto. The younger boy stiffened, then relaxed, when Kakashi made no other moves._

"_Why do you people keep doing that!?" he asked, throwing his hands up in the air. Kakashi just cocked an eyebrow in confusion._

"_Doing what?" he asked._

"_Popping up behind me with no warning at all!" the boy snarled._

"_O-kay ..." muttered Kakashi._

_Naruto sighed. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked bluntly._

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I just wanted to meet the person who was monopolizing so much of my fellow Jonin's time." he answered._

_Naruto waved his arms. "So you've seen him, why are you still here?"_

"_Because I'm bored." the Jonin answered._

"_Great," snorted Naruto, "And I guess I'm supposed to entertain you?"_

"_Yup!" Kakashi was all to cheerful._

_END FLASHBACK_

Meeting with Anko's partner in crime, Morino Ibiki, had been one hell of an experience. He hadn't know anyone could make Anko do that.

_FLASHBACK_

"_So," Ibiki said, looking at Naruto, "This has been the kid that's made you such a softy."_

_Anko glared at him. "I'm not a softy."_

_Ibiki looked amused. "Ah, so not being so brutal with the prisoner is just another way of interrogating them?"_

_Anko flushed, pulling the struggling Naruto closer to her. "Okay," she admitted, "So maybe I've gotten a little soft."_

_Ibiki continued to look amused. Then he turned to Naruto. "So kid," he said, "Ever wondered how to interrogate some one properly?"_

_Anko glared at him._

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto and his friends had been in the academy for a year now, and were moving on to their second year, and Neji, Tenten and Lee were moving on to there third. They were all at the top of their classes in grades, except for Lee because of his disability, and they were all training very hard.

Naruto's appearance had changed even more, his hair now completely green and his eyes completely red. His ears had grown into fox ears and his first tail was now fully grown. His second tail was half way there, and his finger nails had grown into claws. His incisors were huge, and his other teeth were even a little pointed. His four remaining senses were now way beyond any of Kiba's. His sense of touch was so acute that he could even read things just by feeling the raised lines of the ink.

All of them had wore weights, though, as they had been doing it longer, Lee and Naruto wore more, and they all constantly practiced chakra control, except for Lee, who trained franticly in Taijutsu. Tenten was even teaching them all how to make simple weapons and some tricks to handling them. Naruto was getting good practice in Genjutsu and seals, what with keeping one over his appearance almost all the time and maintaining the Kyuubi's seal, which he had insisted he do himself, as the Kyuubi was his friend.

Lee diligently taught them what he knew of Taijutsu, and Neji and Hinata did the same for their own style. They also met up in The Clearing at least once a week to discuss what was going on, and it was often more then that. Also, when ever someone didn't get something in their school work, they would help each other out with it.

They were even at a meeting now.

"Hey Ino-chan, Hi-chan, don't you think that Sasuke guy in school is cute?" Sakura asked, looking up from her home work on decoding.

"Yeah, and he so dark and mysterious too!" said Ino, abandoning her home work as well.

"Ano," Hinata said, "I don't think that he's that cool."

"Good for you Hi-chan! I for one think he's a Jackass." said Naruto, not looking up from his scroll. Not that it would do him any good.

Neji leaned over to Tenten, "Three guesses to where he learned that word," he muttered to her, "And the first two don't count."

Tenten giggled.

"Naruto!" scolded Lee. "Using words like that is not youthful!" He was practicing Taijutsu on a log that they had set up for just that purpose.

Kiba snorted. "I agree with Naruto. Sasuke's a teme." Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino were nodding.

Lee turned and started in on Kiba for his language.

They ignored him.

"We should invite him into our group!" proclaimed Ino.

"Absolutely not." said Naruto. He snapped his scroll shut and left.

Ino looked confused. "Why'd he leave?" she asked, hurt.

"Ino-chan, Naruto feels like letting some one into our group would mean telling him all of our secrets." said Hinata.

"So?" asked Ino.

"You do remember what we swore we'd never tell any one about?" asked Shino.

"Yeah? So- oh. Oh!" Ino got it. "What can I do to apologize?" she asked.

"Well," Shikamaru said, smirking. "You could..." as he explained his plan, they all gained smirks.

"Well help!" piped in Chouji at the end.

Ino had tears in her eyes at the end. She had such good friends! "You don't have too."

"Hey," said Tenten, "What are friends for?"

**(-)**

Anko looked out her window and smirked. '_So,_' she thought, '_'Kohona's Phantom Pranksters' are back are they?_'

She turned, and, still smirking, went about her day.

**(-)**

"Come on, Naru-kun!" cried Sakura, pulling the stubborn Shinobi with her.

"We have something to show you." said Chouji.

"I can't see, so you can't 'show' me anything." he said.

"Fine, smart ass, something for you to feel." Shikamaru said. "Bah, your so troublesome."

"Hurry up, slow poke!" said Tenten, pulling him along.

"Or we'll leave you behind." teased Kiba.

A little while later, they stopped.

"Now," said Shino, "Reach out with your senses. What do you feel?"

Naruto did so, and felt, above him, like a glowing light, the words, 'Sorry Naru-kun!' attached to Ino's chakra signature.

"W-what?" he asked, "What is this?"

"This," said Lee, grinning, "Is Ino-chan's apology."

"Last night, she went up there and painted it with her special paint, on the Hokage Monument. She also has some thing to give you." said Neji.

"I hope you do forgive her Naru-kun, she didn't mean anything bad by it." Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah man, and you'll really like your gift!" put in Kiba.

"We even helped her pick it out!" Sakura added.

"She got it from my dads shop, so you better like it!" threatened Tenten jokingly.

Shino looked up. "Ah, here's Ino-chan now." he said.

Ino came up, looking shy. "Gomen, Naru-kun. When I said that I wasn't thinking." she shoved something into his hands. "I hope you can forgive me?"

Naruto smiled at her, he hadn't been that mad in the first place. "Of course Ino-chan! We're friends!"

Ino smiled, relived.

Naruto started to open his present. When the paper was off, he felt the thing. It was long and thin, and narrowed into a rounded tip at one end, and it felt like lacquered wood. On the other end there was some kind of design, but he couldn't tell what it was. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ara, it's a sword in a black wood sheath, pretty thin, and it has a silver handle shaped like a dragon head, with the mouth open over the blade. The dragon had rubies for eyes. Also, the hilt is wrapped in black and white leather, and there is a medium sized emerald on the end of the hilt. The sheath had a dragon on it with emeralds for scales and rubies for eyes. Also, it has red and gold cherry blossoms in green and white hexagons." Shikamaru described.

"Naru-kun, why don't you draw this youthful master piece so that we can see the fire it holds!" cried Lee.

"Yeah, Naru-kun! I'd like to see too!" said Chouji.

Naruto obliged. When the sword was fully drawn, his friends gasped. He frowned. "What?" he asked, a bit worried, was his new sword ugly?

"Naruto," said Neji, "That is a sword made of silver."

"Wow." Naruto clicked, running a finger along the edge of the blade, testing it. "Ouch!" he said when he cut himself. His friends gasped again. "What?" he asked again.

"The sword just absorbed your blood." said Tenten, shocked.

"WHAT!?!"

Kiba spoke next. "That means that it's excepted you as it's owner, and only you can touch it." he slapped Naruto on the back, "Cool man!"

"I know that!" he snapped. "What I didn't know was this sword would do that."

"Me neither." said Tenten.

"Well," Sakura smirked, "You can't give it back now." The others smirked as well. They all knew that Naruto would have tried to give it back if he could. He was like that.

"Any way, this is a present from all of us, we all pitched in on the price. And when Tenten's father learned who it was for, he gave us a discount." said Neji.

"Now you just have to learn how to use it." added Shino.

"Thanks guys!" Naruto said.

"No problem, my youthful friend!" shouted Lee.

"He means, 'your welcome'." said Chouji.

**(-)**

Naruto did indeed get someone to help him train with his sword. She was and AnBu by the name of Uzuki Yugao, and she was very good with her sword. She took Naruto under her wing, and started teaching him about swords.

They started with the basics, and then moved up. She taught him about other weapons as well, so he could use and defend against them. In time she even became part of his family.

It seemed that things had calmed down and that they could start to relax. For now.

**(-)**

_1/26/07 6:29 pm: The special paint that they're talking about is paint that they bought and infused with their chakra, so that Naruto can 'see' it. Also, you may think that a sword made out of pure silver would be flimsy, but it's not pure silver, and it has been mixed with some other metals to make it stronger._

_Gaa! That ending was terrible!!!_

_ EDIT!: Added some more on the ending.  
_

_Also, you can vote for a pairing once each chapter, and for every chapter, I'll count it as one vote. Vote now, because I end the votes at chapter 12!_

_Voting results:_

_Vote:_

_Naruto/Harem-23_

_Naruto/Hinata-20_

_Naruto/Temari-8_

_Naruto/Haku-Female-6 Male-3_

_Naruto/Ino-5_

_Naruto/Gaara-4_

_Naruto/Shino-3_

_Naruto/Shikamaru-3_

_Naruto/Neji-3_

_Naruto/Tenten-3_

_Naruto/Sakura-2_

_NoYoai-12_

_Yoai-2_

_Yuri-2_

_If their not with Naruto, who should they be with?_

_Shikamaru/Temari-2_

_Shikamaru/Ino-1_

_Chouji/Ino-1_

_Neji/Tenten-1_

_Pairings that are certain:_

_Hiashi/Anko_

_Kurenai/Asuma_

_Kohonamaru/Hanabi_

_Thanks for the reviews: _**hoyt; Jade Dragoness **_(My Biggest Fan Ever! Thanks for you review, and I'll try to update as fast as I can.)_**; fjrftjutrf; reikage-sama -lord spirit shadow- aka eight-winged chimera aka shimera riku -chimera master-;GhostOfZeon; Merkitten **_(A lot of people have said that.)_**; Ry; K Phusion; badlevel50percent; Geminia; anon; alfred7188; hyperthermophile **_(Thanks!)_**; True Shadow Gohan **_(Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.)_**; BioDragon **_(What if I did it well?)_**; LordofVermillion **_(Then vote for both.)_**; kaja1234; 678yui-julie-and-kiki-kitten; Chuni Luni **_(Nah, Sasuke bastard will be there, as you can see in this chapter, and he will be a topic of great pain. Bah!)_**; Meca Vegeta **_(Yay! I've got your longest review ever! Yes!)_**; hannibal221; asdf **_(I know, wouldn't it? Sigh, no, I was not allowed to kill Sasuke off. I should have had Itachi just kill him for being such a bastard.)_**; Sadistic Kakashi-FotJNB; scienceboy **_(In this chapter, Naruto's 5. His hair is turning green because the element that he's most attuned for is earth. Kyuubi's was fire, that's why he's red.)_**; luckyshot572; Patch5129; Dragon Man 180 **_(Oh, you'll see...)_**; SassandraS; Forceuser3 the Jedi Master; scione.**


	7. Year VI: Of Pranks

_Hey, I'm starting this on the same day that I put out chapter six!_

_Key:_

"I am a spoken word! Mwa ha ha!"

_'I am a thought. Hear me roar!'_

"I am a written, coded or sign language word!"

"**I am Kyuubi talking in Naruto's mind."**

**I am Kyuubi talking to Naruto outside of his mind.**

_**I am Kyuubi's thoughts.**_

"_I am Naruto talking in his mind."_

_I am Naruto talking to people with his mind and flashbacks._

**(-)**

**Scroll VII:**

**Year VI.**

**(-)**

The unthinkable had happened. A whole clan had fallen. All but one. And by one of their own members no less! Naruto remembered when he had first met Itachi.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey, kid, watch where your going."_ _a boy not much older then himself told him after he had run in to him._

_Naruto bowed to the boy and stepped aside to let him pass._

"_So," the bot started, "Your not going to apologize?" he asked._

_Naruto frowned, this was turning out eerily similar to his first meeting with Ino._

"_Gomen," he clicked, hopping the boy would understand him, "I can't talk."_

"_Oh." said the other boy, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "Sorry."_

"_I'm Uchiha Itachi. Who are you?" he asked._

"_Uzumaki Naruto. Are you related to Sasuke?" Naruto responded._

"_You know my little brother?" asked Itachi, surprised._

"_Yup," Naruto answered, "We're in the same class at the academy."_

"_Oh." Itachi said again. The he looked at the time and swore. "I've got to go now, bye Naruto." and ran off, leaving Naruto in his dust._

_END FLASHBACK_

They felt sympathy for Sasuke, really, they did, put his attitude was pissing them off. Nonetheless, none of this stopped them from continuing on with their lives, and continue on they did.

Naruto had grown his second tail, this one a different shade of green, more of an light ariy green color instead of a deep forest green, and he was just starting on another. As promised, the Kyuubi had started teaching him.

Talking about being taught, he currently had a lot of people training him, and more often then not, whatever he was taught, if he could, he would then teach his friends. On most days, Naruto would get up at 4:00, get ready, then go running laps around Kohona's with Lee. Then he would join in with Lee and Gai for a morning Taijutsu session, though he was still behind Lee in that. After, he would grab some food, and go meet the others in The Clearing, where they would meet for breakfast.

Speaking of The Clearing, they had set up several traps and wards around it so that if they didn't want someone there, they wouldn't be allowed in. But back on the topic of training.

After breakfast, which usually ended around six, they headed off to the academy. They were still at the top of their classes, and they worked hard to stay there. After school, they would meet up in The Clearing for lunch, as school ended at 12:00. Then Naruto would have seal training with Neji and Hinata, who's father taught them. Though Naruto was ahead of them in that, he was still far from a master.

Naruto would then have training on how to use his senses effectively with Akamaru and Kiba, who's sister would teach them. Naruto remembered the first time he had met Hana.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Come on guys, I want you to meet my sister! She's really cool, and she's only a three years older than us!" said Kiba, pulling Naruto along and expecting the rest to follow._

"_Okay Kiba-kun, we'll come, just stop pulling on me!" Naruto told him._

"_Then hurry up!" Kiba shouted at them, taking off._

_The rest sighed, frustrated, and took off after their hyperactive friend._

_Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of Kiba's house. _

"_Um," said Chouji, "Shouldn't we go in?" he asked Kiba._

"_Oh!" Kiba said, "Well, come on in!"_

_They entered the house after Kiba, looking around. _

"_So," Lee asked finally. "Where is your youthful sister?"_

_Kiba sweat dropped. "She's out back, working with the dogs,she wants to be a vet when she grows up." Kiba answered, leading them there._

"_Sis!" he called, "I brought some friends to see you!"_

"_Really?" she asked, sticking her head around a door. She had brown hair and eyes, and two red triangles down her cheeks, just like Kiba. She came fully around the door with three dogs following her. "Who are they?" she asked._

"_Well," started Kiba, "This is Hinata and Neji Hyuuga." he said, pointing to them._

"_Hi!" said Hinata._

"_Hello." Neji said._

_He pointed to Tenten and Lee next.. "They're Darkye Tenten and Rock Lee."_

"_Hello!" cried Lee._

"_Hi." Tenten waved at her._

_Kiba introduced her to Ino and Sakura after him. "This is Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino." He pointed to each in turn._

"_Nice to meet you!" said Sakura brightly._

"_Hi." Ino said._

"_These two are Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru."_

"_Yo." said Shikamaru._

"_Hi!" Chouji smiled._

"_He is Aburame Shino." said Kiba, pointing at Shino._

"_It is very nice to meet you."_

"_And this is Uzumaki Naruto." he pointed to Naruto last._

"_Hello." Naruto clicked, nodding in her direction._

_Kiba smiled at them. "And guys, this is my sister Inuzuka Hana."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Then when it was around 4:00, Naruto work work on his Mind Call with Ino and her parents, as most of their jutsu's worked with the mind. After about thirty minutes of that, Naruto left to work with Yugao on sword techniques while Tenten watched. After three hours, he would drag himself home for dinner with his family, and then go to sleep, where Kyuubi trained him in every thing from strategy to theory. On the weekends they would all sleep late and then meet up and work on homework, play or plan pranks, watch clouds, or just have fun.

Mostly they planed and played pranks.

Today was one of those days.

"So, whose this one for again?" asked Chouji.

"It's for that old woman who sells fruit on the corner of Lotus street. She called Naru-kun a demon. Again." answered Sakura.

"This is going to be so fun!" Naruto clicked, rubbing his hands together in glee.

Shino smirked. "So, pink or green?" he asked. They were debating on what color they would die her close when she left them in the laundromat.

"Green." answered Shikamaru, " Putrid green. She likes pink."

The others nodded.

**(-)**

A week and a successful prank later, they were arriving at school one day when Sasuke came up to Naruto.

"So," he said, smirking. Sakura and Ino swooned. They both had a crush on him, but it wasn't enough for them to ruin their friendship over. Yet. "It's the blind, mute, dumb kid, who thinks he can be a ninja. Get lost, loser." In an instinct, ten pairs of eyes were glaring at him. Even Sakura and Ino.

"Loser?" asked Shikamaru, "The only loser I see here is you." he moved to stand next to Naruto.

Shino moved up next to him, silently offering his support.

Chouji came up next, still glaring. Insulting one of his friends was like calling an Akimichi fat. It was just something you simply didn't do.

Kiba growled. "So the Teme with the stick up his ass finally speaks up?" he mocked. Sasuke had been going around with a 'Woe is Me' attitude, as in, My-brother-just-killed-my-clan-to-measure-his-capacity-and-told-me-to-get-strong-enough-on-hatred-to-kill-him-but-I-could-never-do-that-so-my-life-sucks-more-than-any-one-else's-dote-on-me-because-I'm-special. Frankly it just pissed everyone off.

Lee, surprisingly, walked up without a comment, glaring at the Uchiha.

Tenten smirked, and started cleaning a gleaming sharp kunai. Her threat went without words.

The two Hyuuga's glared at the Uchiha with their Byakugan, the veins around their eyes bulging.

Ino and Sakura glared at Sasuke and moved to back up their friends. Ino said, "So the widdle Uchiha needs to insult people to feel bettew? Pathetic."

"You were saying?" Naruto asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Sasuke gulped and backed off. These were the people who were at the top of his class! What had he been thinking when he said that!?!

"Huh. Your week, needing people to protect you." Sasuke said, then, he retreated as fast as he could without it looking like he was retreating.

They all stood down and, after saying good bye, headed off to their respective classes.

Later that day they were meeting in The Clearing for lunch.

"That Sasuke is such a jerk!" said Ino.

"I know, Ino-chan! I can't believe we ever liked him!" Sakura said.

"You said you liked him because you thought he was cute, smart, mysterious and cool." Tenten told them. They blushed.

"I think that Sasuke is in need of a prank." Shikamaru stated. The rest smirked.

**(-)**

The next morning an enraged cry rang out over Kohona. "I'll get you for this, you damn pranksters!"

Eleven people smiled when they heard it.

**(-)**

_1/28/07- 9:33 pm: Also, you can vote for a pairing once each chapter, and for every chapter, I'll count it as one vote. Vote now, because I end the votes at chapter 12! Now you can use a vote to lower a pairing 0.5! Use it while you can! Note, it'd be wonderful if somebody could draw Naruto. If you do, I'll update faster and love you forever! Thanks!_

_Voting results:_

_Vote:_

_Naruto/Harem-43_

_Naruto/Hinata-26.5_

_Naruto/Temari-15_

_Naruto/Gaara-9_

_Naruto/Tenten-9_

_Naruto/Ino-7_

_Naruto/Shino-7_

_Naruto/Shikamaru-7_

_Naruto/Haku-Female-7 Male-5_

_Naruto/Neji-4_

_Naruto/Sakura-3_

_Naruto/Itachi-1_

_Naruto/Tayuya-1_

_Naruto/Kin-1_

_Naruto/Hana-1_

_NoYoai-22_

_NoYuri-22_

_Yoai-23_

_Yuri-23_

_If their not with Naruto, who should they be with?_

_Neji/Tenten-5_

_Shikamaru/Temari-4_

_Chouji/Ino-4_

_Shikamaru/Ino-3_

_Shikamaru/Hinata-1_

_Shino/Hinata-1_

_Kiba/Hinata-1_

_Pairings that are certain:_

_Hiashi/Anko_

_Kurenai/Asuma_

_Kohonamaru/Moegi_

_Also, should Itachi be good or evil?_

_Good Itachi_

_Evil Itachi_

_I need votes for what the teams should be! Help!_

_Thanks For the Reviews: _**scienceboy **_(That's a good idea! I might do that. Thanks!)_**; badlevel50percent; Geminia **_(Sasuke hasn't lost his family yet.)_**; Meca Vegeta; spedclass; Mr.Shooter; MissNaye; reikage-sama -lord spirit shadow- aka eight-winged chimera aka shimera riku -chimera master-; asdf **_(Yes and yes.)_**; Zahariu Uzumaki **_(Sure.)_**; chaos61636; Crystal Inferno; BioDragon **_(Yup!)_**; KitsuneKami686 **_(It's fine.)_**; Dragon Man 180 **_(I know, I'm a genius!)_**; hoyt; LordofVermillion **_(I know, but they were arguing, and I just thought, I want to have them together.)_**; Bobboky; IEatChicken; unrelenting-torment247; Talon Phoenix; kaja1234; I Am Rolf; noone; dancerboy8; anon; Kenzie-Leesong101; Ninja Of The Shadow; Aengus; Chuni Luni **_(No, it looks like him without the tail, or ears, or teeth. Other then that it's the same.)_**; Crystal Inferno; Fenriss Yondaime Elric **_(A harem is somebody with a whole lot of other people.)_**; Shiva-iceflame **_(Just between you and me, that's probably what I'm gonna do!)_**; moodiful819 **_(Who was your friend?)_**; Your biggest fan :) :) :) !!!! **_(I can't tell you that yet, it's still a couple chapters away, and Naruto might not be on a team with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.)_


End file.
